Double Trouble: Return of Two Evils
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Anxieties of the pharmazombie apocalypse have been bothering Phineas: why does it seem he'd forgotten something important about that night? Why do the nightmares still haunt him after a week? Could his mind be telling him about things he needs to know? The redheaded inventor is in for a rude awakening as two threats return to his life, one of them he doesn't even remember...
1. Prologue

**Hello, everybody, this is Marissa Flynn signing on. So, just a couple quick notes about this story:**

**After much consideration, my OC, Marissa Flynn will not be a part of this fanfic. I'm going to experiment with myself and see if I can write a multiple chapter story (movie if I must) without my OC. **

**So without further ado: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFIC**

**Warning: this fanfic contains spoilers to both 'Night of the Living Pharmacists' and 'Tales from the Resistance'. **

**Review and enjoy. **

* * *

Phineas tossed and turned, wincing and whimpering in his sleep. One wince after another, "No...no...pharmacists… Lots of me. No!" With another wince, he whimpered once more.

"I don't wanna be a pharmacist...no! Leave me alone," Phineas whimpered in his sleep and he bolted awake with a scream, "Aah! Oh...guess it was just a nightmare again. Man those pharmacists were scary."

It had been almost a week since the pharmazombie apocalypse had been barely prevented. He'd been trying since then to remember what it is he'd forgotten, but to no avail. The pharmazombies still haunted his nightmares, but he couldn't let Ferb and the others know. No way hosea. He sighed glancing at Ferb who had been snoring. Chuckling, he approached his brother and tapped his cubical nose causing him to snort and turn the other direction so as not to snort anymore. With a small chuckle and then a sigh, Phineas returned to his own bed and laid down.

"_You'd think after a week I'd gotten over it, but I haven't. It's still fresh in my mind, and it haunts me. Why is it still so fresh in my mind? Bad enough I watched Mom, Dad, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Candace and even Ferb be transformed into those freaky pharmacists who apparently were based on that other pharmacist...poor guy, so basically watching everyone I ever cared about be taken away from me except Isabella (although I have a feeling she'd been changed too after I had but luckily been able to push the button first), but every night all I hear in my nightmares. 'Lots of me...Lots of me'. Ugh! Why can't the nightmares just go away?!" _he thought to himself.

Phineas smacked his head against the pillow, turning over and falling into an uneasy sleep. He had thought about telling Ferb or Candace about it, but decided against it. He'd been doing such a good job of masking his anxiety for a week now...why stop there? He only wished it would go away, but something in him kept pushing him back into the event, like he'd forgotten something important or something big was coming again…

Phineas had no idea how right that part of him was…

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the Second Dimension-**

Phineas was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling while having the thought of Doofenshmirtz rising to power again now that he was evil again and with him, Charlene and Vanessa having gotten away, etched into his brain. He looked over at Ferb who seemed to be peacefully sleeping. He sighed, not wanting to wake him. He could feel Perry the Platyborg laying at the foot of his bed sleeping peacefully now that he wasn't an evil cyborg anymore. He listened over to hear Candace doing her pull-ups again. He figured he may go talk to her.

"Candace?"

Startled, Candace grabbed her staff and used the point of it to pin Phineas to the wall, upon realizing it was only her brother, she softened her glare, and she lifted her staff away, "Oh, hey, Phineas. What're you doing up?"

"Do you think Doofenshmirtz will come back into power since Charlene and Vanessa got away with him? I don't want him to take summer and everything fun away again. I mean we just got it back!"

"I know, Phineas, and we're not going to let that happen again. Now that we're older and have the Resistance and OWCA back, we'll be ready for them this time. If all else fails, we can ask the other dimension Phineas and Ferb for help," Candace assured her brother.

Phineas accepted this, smiled, and he went back to his room, but he was startled to see Doofenshmirtz in the streets alone, but he wore a white labcoat and his hair was a lot messier. His eyes seemed to be out of focus too.

"CANDACE!"

* * *

**-Two days before…-**

"Heinz, are you sure about this kid? I mean he's not even of this dimension," Charlene complained.

"Trust me, Charlene, he'll be a threat to us if word gets out. However, he won't be able to stop us this time because he's going to join us," Heinz smirked.

"How do you propose we do that, Dad?" Vanessa, their teenage daughter asked.

Heinz smiled evilly at his wife and daughter, "Because a little birdie told me he doesn't remember anything to do with me or this dimension and I know exactly how we'll scare him into it."

With that, he produced an image, taken from a security camera at the Danville Water Tower (first dimension of course) of Phineas sacrificing himself to save Isabella from being turned into a pharmacist.

"And I know just how we'll do it," he cackled insanely as Vanessa and Charlene glanced at each other.

* * *

_**Phineas and Ferb in "Double Trouble: Return of Two Evils"**_


	2. Chapter 1

Phineas woke up to the sound of his pet platypus, Perry, chattering and he sat up. Ferb still seemed to be asleep, and Phineas sat up. Gazing at his brother, he sighed, not having been able to sleep well for the fifth day in a row. Perry looked at his poor owner, bags under his eyes, eyelids barely able to stay open, and his skin was slightly paler than usual. Phineas had been doing a good job with masking his anxieties and inability to sleep for everyone else, but with Perry waking him up every morning, he'd see Phineas' true state of health. The platypus worried for his owner. What could possibly be traumatizing him so much? It had been a week since the pharmazombie apocalypse. Could that possibly have anything to do with it? Perry remembered that he'd avoided them all night...until he foolishly put a couple fingers of his paw in plain exposure to them, allowing them to touch him. He'd blacked out after that, waking up in Heinz's arms while soaked. Perry had no idea how he'd gotten cured, but he had a feeling Heinz or Phineas or both had something to do with it. And he'd heard Phineas voice from inside the helicopter...did Phineas see him, he wondered. Did he see Perry not only a secret agent but become a mutated Doofenshmirtz zombie platypus? Perry had to admit that would traumatize a child to see their pet turn into that…

"Well...so much for a good night's sleep again," Phineas sighed, "Guess I better get ready for the day before Ferb and Candace wake up."

Phineas headed off to the bathroom for his recent daily routine. He looked in the mirror, and he grabbed some make up. Carefully he spread the skin colored make up over his bags so it looked like he didn't have them at all. He then took a shower to give his skin that fresh look as well as wake his eyes up a bit, and when he went downstairs, he grabbed a large cup of coffee to which surprised his mother, getting ready for work.

Phineas hadn't realized his mother walked into the kitchen while preparing his cup of jo. Linda at first was quite enough to avoid her son hearing her. She was shocked enough to see the coffee, but espresso, two cubes of sugar, a huge amount of cream and vanilla and caramel...dang it was like he hadn't had a decent sleep in over a week, she reasoned. She eventually spoke up.

"Phineas, hunny, is that coffee? What are you doing drinking coffee? Aren't you a little young for-"

"A little young to be drinking coffee let alone a double shot of espresso? Yes, yes I am," Phineas said in a polite voice but Linda could hear a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sweety...are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Phineas said with a smile.

Linda wasn't quite buying it, but she didn't have time to argue with her son right now. She went up to Candace's room to see her daughter talking on the phone with none other than Jeremy Johnson.

"Yeah, it was weird, Jeremy. You're lucky you were out of town for the week otherwise you would have been turned into a pharmacist too. The weird part was that nobody remembered what happened within ten minutes of their transformation. Weird r-"

"Candace?"

"Oh, hey, Mom. Hold on a sec, Jeremy. My mom just walked in," Candace said, and she put her hand against the phone, "What's up, Mom?"

"I want you to check up on your brother. He seems to be a little out of it today," Linda said with concern in her voice, "He's drinking coffee and he seems a little cranky."

Candace's first though was that he'd built a machine that makes him cranky...that or Vanessa's dad made a machine that made people cranky and it accidentally hit Phineas. She figured it deserved some looking into since Phineas was not usually the cranky type. If anything that was Candace's thing. Candace nodded, and Linda left after thanking her.

"Sorry about that, Jeremy. Mom was concerned about Phineas," Candace said, and Jeremy said something to her, "You think so?...Great idea, Jeremy! I'll get Ferb and the rest of Phineas' friends. Would you mind keeping him busy for awhile?...Great!"

Candace hung up, and she raced out of her room to Ferb's bedroom, seeing the brit had woken to see his brother once again awake before him. He looked at Candace, giving a nod.

"Hey, Ferb, I want your help with something, okay?"

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the Second Dimension-**

Candace woke to see Phineas curled up against her shaking. She'd remembered last night just after he'd gone back to his room…

...

"_CANDACE!"_

_Candace's head shot up, hearing the scream of her little brother, surprised it didn't wake the rest of the neighborhood let alone the house. She watched as he ran in with absolute terror in his eyes. He clung to her like a monkey on a branch._

"_What is it, Phineas?"_

"_D-D-Doofenshmirtz! He's outside!" Phineas cried out, "but he's wearing a lab coat, and his hair is messier and his eyes were unfocused...It was really weird."_

_Candace looked out her window to see the exact same thing Phineas had just described. She narrowed her eyes, and she and Phineas went outside._

"_You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here, Doofenshmirtz!" _

_Doofenshmirtz didn't seem to hear her, and he kept walking about the neighborhood, almost mindless. Phineas and Candace could also hear him say the same thing over and over again. Upon further examination, the Flynn siblings (second dimension) had noticed that this Doofenshmirtz was very different up close. His eyes were out of focus completely, he slouched, his arms were out in a weird way, his hair was messier, and he wore a different outfit: white lab coat, black turtleneck and green slacks...but the thing that was weirding Phineas out most was it didn't seem to notice or care they were there, and yet it seemed to advance toward them..._

"_Lots of me," he said, "Lots of me."_

"_C-Candace...I don't think that's the Doofenshmirtz we know," Phineas stuttered, shaking in fear._

"_I'm thinking you're right, Phineas."_

_With that they ran back inside, and they glanced out the window at the Doofenshmirtz outside. However, there were now two of them…_

_..._

Candace sighed, looking down at her little brother, noticing Ferb come in, "Oh, hey, Ferb. He's okay, we just...something happened last night, and we're not sure what it is…"

Ferb nodded, and he approached his brother, "Bro?"

"Huh? Oh...morning...is Doofenshmirtz gone, Candace?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Candace's room (Ferb had closed it)...more like a bang almost like the person didn't even know…

"I'll get it, boys," Candace said as the two brothers clung to each other. When she opened the door, she could see two Doofenshmirtzes just like last night.

"Lots of me," it said just like last night, "Lots of me..."

Candace slammed the door and locked it, "Boys! We have to go! Now!"

With that, she grabbed them, jumped out the window, and they headed off to the Resistance HQ to meet Isabella, Dr. Baljeet, Buford and the rest of the Firestorm Girls, noticing along the way there were dozens of Doofenshmirtz with an echo of 'Lots of me' allover the neighborhood.

"Sir, we have a situation…"

"I know…"

* * *

**I really don't think I'm going to do author's notes for this unless absolutely necessary...Anywho, please review and see you next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

Candace went down the stairs to see Phineas just finishing up his cup of coffee. She could see all the ingredients laid out on the counter, and he seemed to be much more awake than he was when he woke up. Phineas smiled at his sister, completely masking once again the feelings he felt deep down.

"Good morning, Candace," he greeted politely with his classic Phineas smile, "what are your plans for the day? Gonna go hang out with Jeremy since it's been a week since you've seen him?"

"Actually, Phineas...you are," Candace told him, "I think you and Jeremy need some...time together since some day he might be your brother in-law."

Phineas shrugged. He wouldn't mind spending time with Jeremy, he supposes. He's a nice guy, and the two haven't really done anything together much. Perhaps some guy time with Jeremy was what he needed. It was then Candace had to acknowledge the coffee.

"So...what's up with you drinking coffee?"

"Hm? Oh, I just...need a bit of a jumpstart is all."

"You hate coffee...so either all those ingredients were more of a jumpstart with the coffee or a masking so you don't taste the coffee..."

Phineas gave a small smile, "A little bit of both."

Candace gave a small smile in return, "Well...Jeremy will be here in about five minutes to pick you up, little brother. I'm gonna go get ready for the day, given I don't think I want this monstrosity of a bedhead with me all day."

Phineas chuckled a little bit, and he nodded as Candace headed upstairs to the bathroom. However, Phineas had been so tired today that he forgot to put Candace's makeup away this time...Upon the sight, Candace narrowed her eyes. No doubt it was Phineas, but...why would he use her makeup, she wondered.

* * *

Downstairs, Phineas waited, dressed, clean and mostly awake. When he heard a knock on the door, he answered it, and sure enough it was Jeremy with his genuine smile. Phineas blinked, and he let Jeremy in.

"Hey, kiddo," Jeremy greeted, "Ready to go?"

"Just a sec, I'm gonna grab my sketchbook with my blueprints. I got some new ideas," Phineas said to which Jeremy agreed.

Phineas rushed upstairs while Jeremy waited at the door for him. Within moments, Phineas had returned, and they were off. Phineas called out 'good-bye' to everyone before they left of course.

"So, Phineas, what do you wanna do today?" Jeremy asked, "We can build something or I could take you to a waterpark or we could even just play video games at my place. Whatever you wanna do-Um...Phineas?"

Jeremy had noticed Phineas already start to drop his eyelids on accident, like he's falling asleep. He was even starting to give a cute little Phineas snore...almost a sleepwalk but he wasn't walking. He'd stopped completely.

"Phineas?" Jeremy asked snapping his fingers in front. That seemed to wake the redhead up, "Phineas, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah I'm okay," Phineas said, walking ahead, but he didn't see that a crack in the sidewalk had caused it to be up on a higher level to which he tripped and fell into a small puddle, but his face had been soaked, causing Candace's makeup to wash off and his bags were in plain sight, "Great, now I'm all wet..."

Jeremy stared at Phineas, clothes soaked, bags under his eyes, eyelids drooping, and he wondered how was he able to keep up this little charade withouth even Candace unable to catch on, "Phineas...what happened to you?"

Phineas sighed, "I...I haven't been able to sleep very well lately."

Jeremy sighed in concern, "Maybe we should go to my house so you can get some sleep. How did you let yourself go so much?"

"Well...I haven't had a decent sleep since the apocalypse with the pharmacist zombies. I've made sure to get up earlier than everyone so I can put Candace's skin color maekup over my bags. I also shower to wake my eyes and give my skin a more fresh appearance. Then I would get downstairs and prepare a double shot of espresso and add a bunch of sugary ingredients so that not only did I get more of a jump, but it didn't taste like coffee."

Jeremy looked down at Phineas, and he sighed, "Let's get to my house, and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer and you can wear one of my t-shirts while you can take a nap there. Don't worry, I won't tell Candace and Ferb about it...mind telling me what's bugging you?"

"When we get to your place, okay?"

Jeremy nodded, and he allowed Phineas to climb onto his back. They then headed off to Jeremy's house, and he set Phineas down on the couch. After changing into one of Jeremy's t-shirts (of course it was pretty big on him so he just wore it like a nightgown), Phineas curled around the pillows on the couch, and Jeremy grabbed him a comfy blanket.

"So...tell me, Phin, what's buggin ya?"

"Well...ever since the apocalypse, I've been having nightmares and I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something important...Then after awhile I have a hard time sleeping period. I'm lucky if I get five hours in..."

"Hm, well why don't you just try to get some sleep. My mom made this dreamcatcher, so the nightmares won't come to you. I can promise you that. I'm just going to sit here and play some video games quietly while you sleep. You need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Phineas replied with a smile, and slowly he drfited off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

Jeremy couldn't help but notice how cute he looked while he was sleeping. He then took a look at his blueprints...impressive as always. The teen looked at the young inventor, and he smiled, "Sweet dreams, Phin."


	4. Chapter 3

Candace had called upon Ferb, Isabella and the rest of the neighborhood children for a special surprise for Phineas. Candace dialed Jeremy's number to make sure her little brother wouldn't find out till later.

"Hey, Jeremy, how are things going?"

"Hey, Candace. It turns out Phineas was extremely exhausted, but I don't know why. Little guy is just taking a nap here at my house while I play some video games. I don't know how long he'll be out though…"

"Oh, that explains why my makeup was out on the bathroom counter. Phineas must've used it this morning to cover up some sleep symptoms," Candace reasoned, "Well if that's all it is. You wanna just keep him till he wakes up? Then you and him can spend some time together when he wakes. I'm out of ideas on exactly what we should do for him…"

"Maybe a reminicion of all his best inventions."

"Great idea, Jeremy. Luckily I know where he keeps his blueprints and Ferb can help me out. Mind keeping Phineas till it's done?"

Jeremy glanced over at the sleeping ten year old, sleeping peacefully all cute-like, and he smiled sweetly, "That won't be a problem."

"Great, I'm gonna get started on the inventions. Whatever you do, don't let Phineas come home yet."

"You got it."

The teens hung up, and Jeremy watched little Phineas twitch a little bit in his sleep. He stirred a little, but went straight back to sleep. Jeremy couldn't help but giggle at the young inventor. Jeremy flicked a little bit of Phineas' hair causing him to shake his head a little with a twitch of his nose. Jeremy had to admit he'd never really gotten to spend some time with Phineas. So the kid was asleep, at least they could hang out when he woke up. Jeremy was also a little touched Phineas opened up to him about what was bugging him. Jeremy was glad the kid could be so open with him without putting up too much of a fight.

"Hi, Jeremy," a small voice said.

"Oh, hey, Suzie," Jeremy said, picking up his little sister, "what's up?"

"Why's Phineas here?"

"Oh, he's here because Candace asked me to take him for a couple hours. He's mostly tired, so I think he'll be sleeping most of the time. Would you be a really good girl and be quiet so you don't wake him up?"

"Okay," Suzie replied in her most innocent voice.

Luckily for Phineas...it was only Candace she messed with and made a fool of...

* * *

Having gotten Candace's call, Isabella skipped across the street when she heard a small cry...The Fireside Girl in her took over, and she headed off toward the noise. There was a small little squirrel caught in a trap. Also around the poor critter's neck, there was a note.

'Got'cha kid'

Isabella suddenly heard a voice that she recognized, and she gasped.

"Lots of me...lots of me…"

Isabella turned, and right before her eyes was none other than a zombie-like pharmacist, three of them. She backed away in fear as they came towards her, but that only worked to the mastermind's advantage. He emerged from the bushed, and clapped his hand around her mouth. The girl screamed muffled, fighting off her attacker, but she realized it wasn't just his hand clapped around her mouth. There was a rag with some sort of knock out substance. She stared at the pharmazombies in fear, and she could see her world go dark.

"Phase 2 complete."


	5. Chapter 4

Phineas had slept on the couch peacefully for about half the day. Jeremy then could see him wince a little.

"Ph-Pharmacists...lots of me...n-no...no...NO!" Phineas woke up with a jolt.

Jeremy was right there instantly for Phineas with a glass of cold water. Phineas gulped down the water quickly but gently, and he sighed, "Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy gave Phineas a nice smile, and he took the glass back to the kitchen. Both boys agreed this nap was what Phineas needed because Phineas' bags were gone, and he seemed significantly less tired. Phineas got off the couch to wake his body up a little bit, and Jeremy went and got his clothes from the dryer.

"So...how was the nap, Phineas?"

"I defenitely needed it," Phineas chuckled, but he broke in a slight cold sweat, "I just wish the nightmares would stop. They're what keeps me up at night. Apparently nightmares come during the day too..."

"You've never slept during the day before?"

"Not really. I mean we slept for a couple hours in the morning the day after the night of the pharmacist apocalypse since we were up all day and night, but we were up by seven o'clock."

"In the morning?"

"Well that's the time we always wake up in the morning. It was about...eh five-ish when the sun came up. Anyway the nightmares didn't start until we went to bed that night..."

Jeremy frowned at Phineas, almost curious he didn't open up like this to Ferb. I mean they're brothers...why wouldn't he tell Ferb about it or Candace or someone he hung out with on a regular basis? Phineas' head was hung low in slight shame, little bit of fear and even a tad sadness. He wished he could make the nightmares go away...or at least understand why he's having them. He sighed, but a sudden voice in his head.

_"Dude! Come on! I've been trying to tell you something!"_

Phineas blinked in confusion, and shook the voice out. It sounded like himself...but how? Perhaps his id, he reasoned. Then suddenly...

_"I...LIKE YOU!" Isabella's words echoed._

_"I like you too, Isabella!" his words echoed._

_"No..." the words continued to echo, "I LIKE YOU-like you!"_

_The last words echoed over and over..._

_"I LIKE YOU-like you!"_

_He gasped, so that's what was forgotten about that day. He also realized he never got to tell her about how he felt about her. His mind flashed to earlier that day upon finding out Isabella wasn't with him. He had found himself freaking out with paranoia of what could have happened to her. He'd risked everybody out there JUST to see if Isabella was at Fireside Lodge. He chuckled at himself. It didn't dawn on him till that moment that he was a little blinded by concern about Isabella that night. Luckily he wasn't blinded that he got turned until the last five minutes._

_"AAAHHH!" Isabella screamed._

_"G-Get away from her!" Phineas shouted and he tackled the pharmacist, sacrificing himself for her._

_He'd hoped that even though he didn't say how he felt...this action helped define how he felt. He looked down at himself seeing the static surround himself. At least he went down for something he loved..._

Phineas' head was filled with so much information and shock that he actually tripped over the couch, falling onto the cushions. He placed his hand on his forehead. So that's what his mind was trying to tell him all this time...however he felt his mind wasn't finished.

"I...I like Isabella..."

"What?"

"I like Isabella!"

With that, Phineas ran out the door to rush to Isabella's house, leaving Jeremy alone in the living room as Suzy skipped in. Phineas ran down Maple Drive with a smile on his face. he hadn't felt this great in over a week. He ran so fast he felt the wind blowing at his face. If he was going any faster, he'd be flying. His spirits were high, for he knew he had to tell Isabella how he felt...like he'd been unable to a week ago.

"I'm gonna tell you, Isabella...I'm gonna tell you how I feel. And this time nothing will stop me…"

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the Second Dimension-**

"So that's what happened?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, it seems Doofenshmirtz has somehow mutated a citizen of Danville and in turn caused what is called a 'Zombie Apocalypse'," Dr. Baljeet explained.

"A zombie apocalypse? What are zombies?"

Given that movies (not about Doofenshmirtz) were forbidden for many years, nobody of the second dimension knew about zombies, vampires or any of those 'horror movie' creatures. Everyone in the room just stared at Doctor Baljeet with blank, clueless expressions. He was the only one that had done more research on anything for the sake of the Resistance as well as his own pleasure. However due to Baljeet's large amount of knowledge, he was confused (with a little bit of arrogance) by everyone's lack of information. Noticing that Baljeet was having these feelings, Candace gave him a dirty look.

"Not all of us broke the law and did research on everything of the world, Baljeet," she scolded.

"That is right. I forgot none of you are equipped with as much knowledge and information as I am. Well, allow me to explain then," Doctor Baljeet said, and he brought out his accordian, and he began to sing... what a treat... -_-

"I like to give facts and-" Baljeet sung but everyone screamed or yelled at him.

"No!"

"Not that again!"

"We don't have time for this!"

Baljeet, defeated, put the instruments away, and he straightened his labcoat-like trenchcoat, "Right, sorry about that...An apocalypse is described as an event involving destruction or damage on a catastrophic scale."

Everone seemed zoned out at completely and clueless at the large vocabulary. Baljeet sighed at everyone's blank faces.

"Allow me to dumb it down for you. It basically means the end of civilization," yet still it seemed to fly over their head, "UGH! It means doom for all of us!"

That seemed to work, for everyone seemed to gasp. Baljeet sighed. He REALLY needed to talk to someone about opening schools as soon as possible. Of course they had already started opening them, but people won't be properly educated until the end of summer. Poor souls, doomed to be close-minded for many months.

"Okay, so that's what an apocalypse is. Now what about this thing called a zombie?" Isabella asked, arms at her hips in complete sass.

"Right, a zombie is a corpse said to be revived by witchcraft. Other synonyms are living dead, walking dead and just undead."

"Undead?" Phineas cocked his eyebrow.

"Technically dead, but still animate."

"Wha?"

"It means dead, but alive at the same time..." Gretchen explained having been a slight brainiac herself. It wasn't as much as Baljeet...but it was something...

"Dead...but alive..." the thought sticked in Phineas' mind, "Hm...weird."

"Yes, it is quite oximoronic. Zombies are often people brought back from the dead. Most of the time thy have decaying bodies, so limbs and organs are hanging from their bodies. They also are completely brainless and slow. However you have to be careful. They feed on brains and if one bites you, you become one."

"So...zombies are people who were dead and they are brought back to life?" Phineas asked, his eyes containing a little sliver of hope, "Candace, maybe-"

"Don't even say it, Phineas. I don't wanna hear about Dad," Candace snapped.

Phineas sighed, and the rest of the Resistance gave strange, confused, curious expressions. Of course Candace never told them. Not even Ferb knew because nobody ever talked about it. Phineas sighed, and he looked over at Baljeet.

"But this seemed a little different than the creatures you explained. We saw them ourselves. They look exactly Doofenshmirtz except they wear different clothes, no eyepatch, and their eyes are out of focus. They also seemed to have a lack of understanding, yet they still followed us. There was also the strange fact they only said one thing. It sounds somewhat like these 'zombies' you told us about."

Baljeet placed his hand under his chin, deep in thought. Apparently he needed to do more research on this matter...


	6. Chapter 5

Phineas ran so fast down Maple Drive he almost missed the Garcia-Shapiro residence. His shoes scraped against the pavement as he skidded to a stop. He went to the door, took a deep breath, and he knocked on the door. He was slightly disappointed it wasn't Isabella herself, but he decided to roll with it. He gave his polite Phineas smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, can I talk to Isabella?"

"Oh, I'm afraid she isn't home, Phineas. Honestly I think she headed over to your house. Check there, alright?"

"Oh, okay," with that he headed to his house.

* * *

Isabella slowly woke up, feeling she was sleeping on steel...or some sort of metal. She could feel it swinging meaning that it wasn't on the ground. As her vision cleared, she could see bars and she knew she was in a cage. As she sat up, the cage swung a little causing her to lose her balance. Her vision seemed to clear completely, and she could see three figures standing right before. One of them looked like Vanessa, but she wore different clothes. One she didn't recognize at all, and the final one she recognized as that pharmacist that helped her and Phineas and the gang stop the pharmazombie apocalypse. However, like Vanessa, he was dressed differently than she remembered, and where did he get the eyepatch?

"She certainly is different than her counterpart. I mean look at that dress," Vanessa said, "I mean I remember what the other one looked like, and she was way tougher."

"That maybe be an advantage for us though since she's bait for the kid your father is talking about," the woman Isabella didn't recognize said.

"I think she's awake," the pharmacist said, "Wakey, wakey, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro."

Isabella rubbed her eyes, and she adjusted herself so that she could see more clearly, "Hey, you're that pharmacist that helped Phineas and I stop the apocalypse. Why are you dressed differently, and where'd the eyepatch come from?"

"First of all, I'm not a pharmacist. Neither is that dumpkoff of a first dimension me. I am an evil dictator and evil scientist. Second of all, you are not in your dimension, my dear. In fact, you are in a dimension completely parallel to your own. By the way, my name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and these are my wife and daughter, Charlene and-"

"Vanessa, yeah, I remember Vanessa is your daughter. What I don't get is why am I here?"

Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but be annoyed at not only her squeaky voice but her interrupting him. He advanced quickly, threateningly at the cage about to slap Isabella, but seeing Isabella gasp and cringe was enough for him to smile and regain his composure.

"As I was saying, you are in a different dimension, and you are here because you will be bait for the one called Phineas Flynn. I understand he means something to you and that you mean something to him."

Isabella blushed, but she looked down. She wasn't going to tell these creeps anything if they were after Phineas. The question popped in her head then, "What do you want with Phineas? Can't you just get your dimension Phineas?"

"Believe it or not your Phineas and this dimension Phineas have some similarities, but they are very different from each other. For one thing, this dimension Phineas used to be and might still be a total wimp-"

"Phineas is NOT a wimp! Past, present, future OR different dimension!" Isabella defended.

Charlene rolled her eyes, and she glared at Isabella, "If you can't keep your mouth shut we'll just have to shut it for you, and I guarantee you this. It will be VERY unpleasant for you."

Isabella seemed to accept this message, and she nodded, shaking in her cage.

"Good, Vanessa, take her to one of the holding cells until further notice," Charlene ordered.

"Not quite yet. There's something I need her to do," Doofenshmirtz said with a smirk at Isabella, "I want you to write Phineas a little note."

Isabella shook her head in defiance. Like she'd do anything he told her to do. Doofenshmirtz had just about enough, and he snatched her wrist, pulling past the bars. Isabella gasped, and found herself staring right into his eyes of hatred, anger and vengeful.

"Listen, you, if you don't do as I say I can't guarantee the safety of your precious Phineas. Got that?!"

Isabella nodded, and she grabbed the pen and paper. Doofenshmirtz smiled in triumph, that he was going to be a feared dictator again, that Phineas was going to suffer along his side. His plan was going just as he perceived it. Soon he'd have Phineas, too helpless to save himself...


	7. Chapter 6

Plans were going fine...not just for our villains but in the backyard as well. Ferb and the Fireside girls were going through and recreating all of Phineas' best inventions. Well, Ferb was doing most of building while everyone argued on Phineas' best ideas. Irving said they all were, Baljeet thought the most logical ones were the best. Buford liked all the ones involving violence or brawn. The Fireside girls thought the inventions they helped to build were the best. All in all, there was quite a large disagreement between Phineas' best inventions. Jeremy entered the backyard, to which Candace put down her blueprints of the setup.

"Jeremy, I thought you were watching Phineas," Candace said.

"He left. He said something about telling Isabella something," Jeremy replied with a shrug to which Candace panicked, "what's wrong?"

Candace was panicking inside. She knew Isabella was supposed to be coming over. Now that she thought of it, it's been hours, and Isabella still hasn't shown up. She had to wonder where she was.

"Jeremy, what-"

"Excuse me," a voice said, and Candace turned around, "is Phineas Flynn here?"

"No, he's not home right now," Candace replied, "why do you ask?"

When she turned around, he was gone. Candace cocked her eyebrow in confusion. The voice sounded a little familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She then shrugged, and she got back to the plans, knowing it was getting crazy in the backyard. If it was all the same to her, she didn't want a fight to break out.

* * *

Little did she know just outside the house, a note lay on the ground, and it's recipient was approaching. Phineas called out Isabella's name, but not loud enough where Candace could hear him luckily. He then spotted the note. The inventor picked it up, and it was a letter. There was a heart next to his name. Phineas smiled, knowing it had to be Isabella.

_Meet me in the alley way behind Googleplex Mall, there's something I need to tell you. Come alone. _

She signed her name with a heart. Reading the letter, Phineas would think she was in a cheery, excited mood as she wrote it. Unfortunately, she was holding back tears as she wrote it, but Phineas couldn't see that, of course. He smiled, and he walked off toward the destination, unaware of the trap he was walking into…

* * *

Isabella sat in her cage, tear-stains on her cheeks of what she'll get Phineas into now. She was alone, minus the ten pharmazombies guarding her. She was slightly glad they were under that guy's control otherwise they'd do whatever and probably touch her. She hugged her knees trying to wipe her tear-stains with the back of her hands. If she wasn't so scared, she'd have refused, but what could she do? He'd threatened to hurt Phineas. As far as she knew, from what they told her at least, they had no plans on hurting Phineas. She knew that could easily change if she displeased them. For Phineas' sake, she had to behave, but at the same time she felt she was getting him into more trouble by doing just that…

* * *

Phineas slowly approached the alley way. He had a smile on his face with a flower in his hand, Isabella's favorite flower at that. He smiled, but deep down he was really nervous. He'd had a crush on her since the day they met. He'd just never had the guts to admit it. Thinking about his own feelings and his shame for not telling her, he'd missed her hints. The thought caused him to frown the slightest bit. He looked at the flower, thinking about Isabella's smiling face, and he took a deep breath and smiled once again.

"I've got this," he whispered, "Isabella? I'm here…"

"Lots of me…"

"Lots of me…"

Phineas gasped, hearing those voices. He quickly turned around and he could see five of them slowly approaching him, but there was one in front of them. He wore a different outfit, and he had a goatee. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing with a smirk across his face, his one eye settled on him. Phineas stared puzzled at the villain, but petrified at the zombies following right behind him.

"Well, well, well," Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz smirked.


	8. Chapter 7

Phineas backed into the corner of the alley as the pharmacist zombies advanced toward him. However, the one in front, who turned out not to be a zombie but Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz, held his hand out, and they stopped. Phineas was a little confused by this. Last he checked those pharmacists didn't listen to anyone or anything. They only focused on creating more of them. Why would they stop because this other one told them to? Phineas could see two of them on the side were holding chains that had rubber-like qualities. He stared at Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz with a puzzled look while Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz just smirked.

"Well, what have we got here?" the villain sneered, "A bratty little kid who seems to have fallen into my trap, that's what."

"Me? Wh-why would you want me? Wh-where's Isabella? And...why are you dressed differently? Where'd the eyepatch come fro-"

"Oh for crying out loud, I'm from another dimension!"

"If I wasn't intimidated by those pharmacists, I'd probably be very impressed right about now."

"Ah yes, about those," he turned to them, and he pointed at Phineas, "grab him with the chains, but don't touch him!"

Obediently, the zombies advanced on Phineas who tried to back away again, but he was against the corner, no way out. He felt one cuff grab his left hand and another grabbed his right hand. The zombies pulled Phineas toward Alt. Doofenshmirtz who stepped out of the way so the zombies could pull him in and pull him off the ground.

"W-wait! Wh-what'd I do to you?!" Phineas shouted in a neutral tone, but hints of fear and scold were in it too, "I mean I don't even know you!"

"Exactly, you don't remember me, but I remember you and what you did to me. More of that later," Alt. Doof then produced a small remote, and he opened a large green portal that blew Phineas' hair back. The glow of the portal amazed him, but at the same time frightened him.

"What's that?"

"Well it's my dimension...and it's going to be your new home. Come on, you mindless zombies, we've got work to do," he led the zombies carrying Phineas away.

Phineas' arms were stretched out so they were straight, and he couldn't move. He had a bad feeling about this...The thing that puzzled him was that the note was definitely Isabella's handwriting. If this was indeed a trap, she had something to do with it. He watched as the glow got brighter as he got closer to it, and soon he was on the other side. If there weren't so many zombies, he'd attempt to struggle and escape, but he was surrounded. He then looked at Alternate Doofenshmirtz.

"Can I at least walk myself? These cuffs kinda hurt, and I won't run away...I mean I am surrounded after all," he said.

With a snap of the former (and maybe future) dictator's fingers, the zombies allowed Phineas to walk in center of them. Phineas decided it was best if he keep just the right pace so they don't touch him. His hands were still cuffed and held by the zombies, but at least he was able to walk himself. He sighed as Alternate Doofenshmirtz led him and the zombies throughout Alternate Danville. Eventually they came to a building Phineas vaguely recognized. It was a lot like the one in his dimension, but the shape was a little different. When they walked through the doors, it didn't look like the lobby he'd been blocking off entrances (to no avail) from zombies from a week ago. It was more sinister looking. He was led to the elevator to which his captor dismissed some of the zombies only leaving himself, Phineas and the two zombies holding Phineas' chains in the elevator.

"You must be very confused right now," Alternate Doofenshmirtz said.

"Yeah, considering if I didn't something to you, I certainly don't remember it," Phineas replied without making eye contact, "I mean if I'm from another dimension, how could I have ever crossed your path?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised, kiddo," replied the villain, "You'd be surprised."

The trip up the elevator was silent the rest of the time until they got to the penthouse. The sight was vaguely familiar to Phineas, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Waiting for them was what seemed to be other dimension Vanessa and that Charlene person he'd talked to one morning about finding Candace's Mary McGuffin doll. The getup seemed to be the same on Charlene, but Vanessa was dressed up like an evil emo princess or something along those lines. Whatever was going on, he didn't like where things were going.

"Oh, so you got him. Was it as easy as you claimed it'd be, dear?" Second Dimension Charlene asked, and after receiving a nod from her husband, she gave smirk toward Phineas, "Good, cuz this kid better be worth all the time we're wasting."

"Yeah, seriously, Dad. He's a little short and young to be a threat...that said if I hadn't come along, you guys would have probably been defeated by the Resistance," Second Dimension Vanessa smirked.

"I had things under control," Charlene-2 replied.

"Sure you did, Mom," Vanessa-2 rolled her eyes.

"Eh hem," Doof-2 cleared his throat, glancing at the captive Phineas, "I think we have more important stuff to deal with than that right now."

Charlene-2 nodded, and she approached the inventor, "Well, he seems a lot like his counterpart, but he seems to have a different hairstyle, no fashion sense (to which Phineas gave a small frown) and...no that's about it. His counterpart was just this quiet, wasn't he?

Phineas quiet? Now there's two words you don't hear much. However, Phineas usually didn't speak much in front of bad guys, apparently the same was so for his Second Dimension counterpart. Vanessa-2 also approached him, and she had to admit he was adorable.

"I have to admit he is kinda cute with that vacant expression of his. Can I keep him as my prisoner if he doesn't join us? I bet he'd be an adorable cyborg."

Phineas' eyes widened at this. Join them? "Why would I ever join you? I mean I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, so the boy does speak," Charlene-2 said, "I never even heard a word out of the him of this dimension. What an interesting voice and head you have. I suppose the you of this dimension always has his big sister talking for him."

Phineas just blinked, not responding to her. Doofenshmirtz-2 dismissed the pharmazombies holding Phineas' chains allowing Phineas to roam free (cuffs still around his arms). Phineas watched them go, and his attention was turned to the Alternate Doofenshmirtz family.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Charlene-2 said as she and Vanessa-2 went back to Doof-2's side, "I am-"

"Charlene Doofenshmirtz: ex-wife of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,...well I know some things about the you of my dimension, but nothing about you. Finally, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: daughter of Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz," Phineas finished.

"Wait...Ah, yes, that's right, you met my counterpart a week ago when you defeated those zombies," Doof-2 said.

"Well...yeah...I've never met him before that," Phineas replied, "a-and wait! How'd you know about that?! It only happened in my dimension as far as I know! How did you get those things to listen to you?"

Doof-2 sighed in relief. So everything of that one day was gone from his memory. This would work well to his advantage. He approached Phineas, and he pulled his chains so that he was now standing right in front of the Alternate Doofenshmirtz family. Phineas had a feeling things were about to happen...things he wasn't going to like.

"So, Phineas Flynn, we have a proposition for you…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been updating much. With Christmas coming up and me being sick all week, I haven't been able to update much. I'll try to do more though. **

* * *

"Wait, Isabella isn't here yet? I thought she was on her way over," Candace said to Ferb who gave a shrug.

"Sorry, Candace, but Chief isn't here yet. She isn't picking up her cell phone either," Gretchen explained.

Ferb was a little on edge about this. If Isabella wasn't here, and she wasn't picking up her phone, then where was she? Equally important, where was Phineas if he was on his way to see her? Ferb picked up his phone, and he dialed Phineas' number.

* * *

"No way!"

Phineas clenched his fists, and he backed away from the family of dictators.

"Aw, come on, kid, it could be fun," Charlene-2 said, "you love to build, don't you?"

"Yeah, but not things that could cause harm to someone!" shouted Phineas.

"I seem to recall you building a space laser one day," Heinz-2 claimed.

"Th-that was different! Ferb mixed the blue prints with our original plan!"

"Oh really, so you're telling me you don't build potentially dangerous things?" taunted Heinz-2.

Phineas nodded, but he was a little uneasy about the tone his captor had taken. Suddenly his cell phone rang to 'Takin Care of Things', Ferb's custom ringtone. Phineas was about to answer the call when he heard behind him, "Answer it, and you pay, kid."

Phineas unfortunately didn't answer it since he didn't wanna anger the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtzes anymore than he already has. Vanessa-2 then came up, and he snatched the inventor's phone. In her grasp, she crushed it, but Phineas had made that thing indestructible. It was so tough and hard to break that Vanessa-2's fingers are what broke.

"OW! You little brat! You broke my fingers!" Vanessa-2 shouted, and then she could see her nails too had broken...every single one of them," Mom! He broke my manicure too!"

"Well, don't try to break my indestructible phone then," Phineas remarked.

Vanessa-2 stormed to her parents with Phineas' phone, and she handed it to her mother who then stashed it away in a safe in her desk. Destroyed or not, it was out of Phineas' reach, and it would eventually run out of battery.

* * *

No answer from Phineas' cell phone either. That worried the Brit even more than Isabella not picking up. Phineas ALWAYS picked up the phone. Something was wrong for sure, but what?

"What's wrong, Ferb?" Candace could see her stepbrother's expression, "did you try calling Phineas?"

Ferb nodded, and even Candace was worried now. She knew as well as he did that Phineas never missed a call. First no answer from Isabella...now Phineas? Something screwy was going on, and he needed to find out what it was and why. Ferb tugged on, Candace's skirt to get her attention as she was talking to the Fireside Girls.

"Huh? Oh, what's up, Ferb?"

Ferb glanced out the gate, gesturing her he'd like to go search for some clues. Candace nodded, and Ferb was off. He'd find his little brother somehow, wherever he was…

* * *

Dr. Baljeet called a meeting to the Resistance. It seemed he found something interesting.

"What's up, Dr. Baljeet?" Candace-2 asked, "Did you find more on this whole zombie thing?"

"Indeed I did, Sir. It seems as though Doofenshmirtz created a device that caused a local citizen to mutate and transform into a zombified version of himself, therefore creating an army of him. With these zombies though, all that is needed is the touch of a hand. The only thing I do not understand is where he got the idea from, and why he chose this as his method of coming back into power."

"Well with an army of him, including us since he probably aims to eventually send them after us, he'd have nobody to stand in his way of taking over the Tri-State Area...in both dimensions," Phineas-2 reasoned, and then he gasped, "And if he's where I think he may be, he'll have the energy required to open a portal to their dimension! The first dimension is in trouble!"

He rushed to the exit, but he was quickly blocked by his sister's arm. Her hand had grasp on his collar, and she was easily able to pick him up and gently push him back. Phineas-2 wasn't giving up so fast though, not with the Doofenshmirtz family threatening both dimensions. Ferb-2 sighed, and he gently placed his hand on his bro's shoulder which seemed to calm him down. Phineas-2 sighed, and he sat down.

"Good, now, Phineas is right. We do need to prepare to defend both dimensions which means we may need a way to the first dimension since we need the first dimension Phineas and Ferb to help us. Baljeet, figure out a way to open a portal. Everyone else will have to lay low until we can come up with a plan. This means no resurfacing until further notice. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"


	10. Chapter 9

Ferb was off to try and find Phineas. He had a feeling his bro needed his help. Of course he couldn't do anything until he found out where the heck his bro was. Phineas wasn't one to go without a trace, so if he could find clues, he'd be able to find his brother for sure. The only issue he had was where should he start to look? Perhaps Jeremy's? No, Jeremy said he'd gone running off to meet Isabella to tell her something. That meant he disappeared at some point after that. Isabella had also disappeared but he had no idea when. He remembered texting her, so she disappeared somewhere on her way here. Ferb was certain their disappearance was by the same source. It couldn't be the same time since judging by the timeline between Jeremy's saying Phineas left was a lot later than Isabella should have been at the house. Ferb had a feeling this was going to be a little difficult, but he couldn't waste any time.

* * *

Jeremy couldn't help but feel guilty for Phineas' disappearance. He was supposed to watch him, and he let him leave without any supervision. Then again, nobody should have to worry. Phineas has been on his own before, right? Nothing ever happened in Danville, as far as he knew. Why would Phineas go out alone if he was worried about something? Plus it was just down the road, so why should they be worried about him? Perry was loafing around in the back, and he could see the worry on Jeremy's face. Jeremy spotted the monotreme, and he picked him up.

"Oh, Perry," Jeremy sighed, "how could I have been so careless with Phineas? I mean he's so young and I didn't watch him like I said I would. Ugh, if anything happens to the little guy, I'll never forgive myself!"

Perry wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he'd blow his secret. What could have possibly happened to Phineas? Isabella too? Something fishy was going on for sure. It was then he remembered he had secret cameras hidden all over the neighborhood. He just needed to get away from Jeremy...but how? Giving a sidelong glance at the teen, he could tell he was distraught. Perry noticed they seemed to be the only two in the yard. Perry sighed, and he squirmed out of Jeremy's arms and went to one of his lair entrances.

"Perry, where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

Perry did nothing as his elevator took him down to his lair. Jeremy followed him down like Perry thought he would. Soon they were in Perry's lair.

"Whoa, what's this place? Did Phineas and Ferb build this for you, boy?"

When Jeremy looked down at Perry, he was standing on his hind legs with his fedora on, holding a note.

'_I've got an idea Phineas and Isabella were kidnapped'_

* * *

"Hey! G-gimme back my phone!" Phineas made an attempt to run for his phone, but he felt a large claw grab his arm, barely missing his arm with its sharp teeth. Phineas turned his head suddenly to see the Pandaborg glaring at his prisoner. He struggled as the cyborg pulled him back, "Wh-what's that?"

Charlene-2 sighed, "Honey, I think we might have to just turn him into a boyborg. He's clearly not going to cooperate with us."

Heinz-2 only grinned seeing Phineas tremble in fear as he approached the boy. Phineas made quick effort not to make eye contact with him. He knew as well as anyone that if he made eye contact with him, he'd see terror and have an advantage over the child. Unknown to Phineas he already had the upperhand. He commanded the Pandaborg to release him. Phineas instinctively backed away right into the waiting hand of the dictator. He struggled, but Heinz-2 pushed him forward.

"So, you still want to resist us and be stubborn?"

Phineas said nothing as he lead him to another section of the room where there was a tarp with a chain expanding to the ceiling. With one hand on Phineas' shoulder (to keep him place) and the other grabbing the tarp, Heinz-2 pulled the tarp uncovering a cage and inside...Isabella.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas gasped, "Wh-what is she doing here?!"

"Well she had a part in your capture, but I kept her around since she'd be good motivation to do exactly as I say," Heinz-2 said, and he pushed Phineas harshly to the cage, holding onto the chains connected to his wrists, "Go say hi."

"Isabella!"

"Phineas!"

"Wh-wha...I don't understand. What did he mean when...you wrote the letter…" Phineas whispered realization dawning on him.

"I'm sorry, Phineas...he forced me."

"I believe you," Phineas smiled to his best friend, thinking in his head she looked so cute as a damsel in distress. He quickly shook the thought, "How'd you end up here?"

"Long story…"

Phineas nodded, but felt himself get yanked back to Heinz-2, "So...now that you know we have your precious friend. I suppose you're rethinking some things, huh?"

"Phineas, don't listen to him! I'm fine, okay?"

Phineas' head seemed to follow whoever was talking. Heinz-2 grabbed the boy's face, forcing him to look him in the eye, striking fear into the inventor's eyes. Heinz-2 grinned maliciously at the trembling ten year old. He had him right where he wanted him.

"Pay no mind to her, Phineas. She doesn't quite know what's at stake here. Would you like me to tell you exactly what will happen if you continue to misbehave?" Phineas shook his head, "Great, here's the deal, kiddo. If you refuse us or anger us in anyway way...see those over there?"

Heinz-2 pointed over at one of the pharmazombies, and it didn't take long for Phineas to realize just what was going to happen if he upset his captors. He gulped, and then he nodded in understanding. Seeing he got his point across, Heinz-2 let go of Phineas and reapproached his family to watch Phineas collapse to his knees. Phineas had no choice. If he didn't wanna lose Isabella, he had to do as they say. He then looked them straight in the eye.

"A-alright...listen. I want to set some ground rules if I'm gonna help you. First, whatever I build, I want your assurance my friends and family will not be harmed. That includes myself and Isabella," Phineas stood up with his brave face.

"Fair," Heinz-2 replied.

"Second, I may be your prisoner, but I'll need nourishment and a place to sleep if I'm to have the strength to build."

"Done."

"Last...let Isabella go…"

"NO!"

Phineas turned his head to Isabella, grasping the bars, "What?"

"No, I'm not leaving you. If you're prisoner, I'm prisoner with you, Phineas…"

"But…"

"No buts. I'm staying with you."

Phineas then turned back to the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtzes, "Alright...new condition. If I'm not working on inventions, I get to spend time with Isabella, and if we have a cell, I'd like if we are close to each other and able to touch or at least speak to each other. Fair?"

Phineas stood there waiting for their answer. The three discussed it, and soon they turned back to him, "Deal."

"However, we have our own condition. If you misbehave and seem beyond the point of obedience, we will not hesitate to turn you into a boyborg," Charlene-2 demanded.

Phineas looked at his feet, then at Isabella's pleading eyes, and back to the Doofenshmirtzes…, "Alright…"


	11. Chapter 10

Isabella kept close to Phineas as they were lead through the building by pharmazombies. They had orders not to touch Phineas and Isabella, but they were still quite intimidated by them. Heinz-2 stopped, leading the way, at two cells connected to each other, but in no means the same cell. The bars connecting the two were wide enough to where a hand could fit through, and the locked entrances were made of an unbreakable glass. It was clearly a pair of cells meant to keep prisoners in and built for two. Phineas knew this was planned out from the beginning. Opening one door, he grabbed Isabella and shoved her in. He then sealed it with his thumbprint. Obviously they weren't going to get out unless he let them out. He then opened the other cell and shoved Phineas in. As soon as he turned, the cell was locked, and Heinz-2 was walking away.

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Phineas commented, and Isabella nodded, scooting close to the bars that separated them, "I mean...at least we can hold hands and talk to each other."

Isabella smiled, and they reached for each other's hand. They both looked away, and they blushed. It dawned on Phineas they he and Isabella were alone now. He could tell her what he wanted to tell her before his capture. He blushed, and this time Isabella saw it, and he sighed.

"Isabella?"

"Hm?"

"You remember how when we defeated the zombies last week, we only remembered building the vortex sprayer and then nothing?"

"Mhm."

"Well...I...remember now, and I...well. I remember Ferb sacrificed himself so we could continue on, and then...well…"

"Phineas, just get to the point," Isabella smiled poking his nose.

Phineas made a playful irritated expression, "Really? You had to go with point?"

Isabella shrugged, and they both laughed. Phineas took a deep breath, "Okay...I'm gonna jump right to it. I...I like you, Isabella."

"I like you too, Phineas. I mean we're friends-"

"No...I mean," Phineas said outloud, but then in his thoughts, "_Come on, Phineas! Just say it! Three little words…" _

"Phineas?"

"I...LIKE-you...like you," Phineas said after taking another deep breath, "Maybe even...love you."

Isabella was speechless, that the boy she's had a crush on forever likes her back, and that he admitted it first (or so she thought). She blushed, and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah...I just...never had the guts to tell you before."

"Well...I...I like you-like you too," Isabella said.

"I know."

Isabella's face fell, "What?"

Sensing her anger, Phineas quickly corrected his slight mistake, "I mean you told me last week, and I just remembered it now. I was trying to tell you I felt the same way, but a zombie came behind you and I guess I saved you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I pushed it away from you...but he ripped off my head gear and got me."

"Wow...so...are we...a couple now?"

"Well...as long as we're both alive, I don't see why not. Macheri Je T'aime, Isabella"

"Je T'aime you too, Phineas."

They reached through the bars and grabbed each other's hands, and they pressed their foreheads against each other since lips wouldn't quite work with that nose of Phineas'.

"I promise...we're gonna get through this together."

* * *

"What do you mean you think they've been kidnapped? What enemies could Phineas have made?" Jeremy asked, "And why are you on two legs? Did the boys like...mutate you or something?"

Perry shook his head, and he walked over to his computer and there was Major Monogram on the monitor. Monogram caught sight of Jeremy and he had a panic attack.

"Great googly moogly!" the major exclaimed, "Agent P, what is Jeremy Johnson doing here?!"

"Sir, Phineas and Isabella have gone missing, and Perry I guess is trying to find them. He thinks they may have been kidnapped, but how could Phineas make any enemies? He never hurt anyone or did anything wrong."

"Actually, there are a couple suspects. Without knowing it, Phineas has made some enemies," Monogram said taking out a list, "there's Kha Kha Peu Peu, that villain back from when he and Ferb were The Beak. I can have Carl do some perimeter scans to see if he can pick up any suspicious activity involving Phineas."

"Is there anyone else?" Jeremy asked, "I mean I would like to help in any way. I feel like it's slightly my fault Phineas went missing."

"Well there is a pair of brothers similar to Phineas and Ferb named Thaddeus and Thor, but I don't think they're behind this. Last but not least, Phineas would never be able to remember this, but he stopped an evil dictator from another dimension from taking over the Tri-State area resulting in his arrest. However from what I've heard, he gave up evil because Doofenshmirtz of this dimension gave him a toy train to replace the one he lost years ago, sparking his evil."

"How does losing a toy train turn someone evil?" Jeremy cocked his eyebrow.

Monogram shrugged, "Agent P, this might need some looking into. We'll do some perimeter scans and review all traffic cameras for anything we can find on Phineas and Isabella's whereabouts. You might want to let Agent Pinky in Wanda's division know since she is his owner. In the meantime, keep your eyes out for any clues. Monogram out."

Perry's monitor screen went black, and he turned back to Jeremy, clearly filled with questions, lots and lots of questions.

"So, what the heck is going on here?"

Perry simply grabbed Jeremy's phone, knowing exactly who to get ahold of for an explanation.


	12. Chapter 11

Jeremy followed Perry (now in pet mode to avoid blowing cover) up to the door. Perry knew this person could explain the scenario better than he could. Monogram would just babble like a moron and rant about him getting relocated or memory wiping. Jeremy looked down at Perry with a confused expression. Why would this person be able to help?

"Perry, I have no idea, what you're planning with this, but-"

Perry just gave a chatter, and he knocked on the door using the rhythm of his theme. The door opened, and Jeremy recognized a pair of eyes narrowed.

"Are you alone?" a female voice said in a serious tone, and Perry nodded, "then come in."

The girl opened the door to let Jeremy and Perry inside. She however hid behind the door as she opened it, and when they were in, she closed it. Jeremy turned, and standing before them was none other than Stacy Hirano. Her back was turned to Jeremy and Perry, but she slowly turned to them. Clearly she was a little shocked to get Perry's call.

* * *

_Stacy had just gotten home after Candace had cancelled the little party for Phineas...until they found out where he was safe and sound at least. She wondered where on Earth Phineas could be. Since she was Candace's friend, constantly getting dragged in her constant bust attempts, she has somewhat gotten to know the kid. Suddenly her phone rang with Jeremy's number. _

"_Jeremy? What's going on?" she asked, but then she heard a chatter, "Oh, Perry, is that you? Why do you have Jeremy's phone?" _

"_Stace? I think he wants you to explain something." _

"_Is he...acting different than usual?" _

"_Yeah." _

_Stacy sighed, "Come on over."_

* * *

Jeremy just stood there as Stacy sighed. She glanced down at Perry who nodded, and she faced Jeremy.

"Alright, Jeremy, I'm about to explain something big, but there's one thing I need to make clear. Everything I am about to tell you doesn't get repeated to anyone, ESPECIALLY the Flynn-Fletchers...otherwise Perry will be taken away from them. Alright?" Stacy said, and Jeremy nodded, "Perry is no ordinary platypus."

"Yeah, judging by the fact he stood on his hind legs and did a lot of human actions," Jeremy remarked.

"Perry is...a secret agent."

* * *

"_I'm trying to tell you something! Please, Phineas! Listen to me!" _

Isabella woke up, her head having been adjusted by Phineas reaching through the bars and laying her on her prison cell bed instead of against the bars. She could see Phineas still asleep, curled up on the bed in his cell. She could see him wince a little bit. A small grunt expressed with every wince. Isabella scooted over, and she gently caressed his cheek. With a one final grunt, he slowly opened his eyes. He was pleased his first sight of the day was none other than Isabella.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Isabella answered, "what'cha doin?"

"Waking up to see the most adorable girl," replied Phineas.

Isabella giggled, and Phineas sat up. Only when the light met his face did she see there were dark circles under his eyes. Apparently the nap he took at Jeremy's wasn't quite enough to make up for the entire week he'd been deprived of his needed sleep. Isabella gave a light gasp, seeing Phineas, usually filled with so much life, this way. He blinked, and their eyes met. Phineas could only see concern in the Fireside Girl's eyes.

"What?"

"Phineas...what's up with your eyes?"

"Hm?"

"Your eyes, Phineas, what's up with your eyes? Have you been sleeping okay recently?"

"Um…" Phineas rubbed his neck in nervousness and guilt, that Isabella had to see him this way, "Y-yes."

When he reached up to scratch his ear, Isabella frowned, "You're not fooling me, Phineas. You did the same thing when you lied to me about The Beak."

Phineas sighed, "Okay, you got me. I haven't been sleeping very well lately. I've had a lot of nightmares, and been unable to get a decent sleep since that incident with the pharmacists."

Isabella gave a deep gasp this time, "You haven't had a decent sleep in a WEEK?!"

Phineas sighed, and he nodded. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to look Isabella in the eyes and see her face. Even though he couldn't see it, he could picture it: her eyebrows curved up, her blue eyes sparkling with concern and hurt, her lips curved down into a frown. He never liked seeing her upset. It was why he always tried to make her happy. He couldn't dare look into her eyes. He felt her hand placed on his shoulder through their bars. Slowly his gaze met hers.

"Phineas...I had no idea…" she whispered, not hurt, but...sorry perhaps? "I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If we're going to be prisoners here...and you know...a couple. I want there to be no secrets between us. Okay? We tell each other everything from this point on, and until we die...okay? Do you promise me?"

Phineas looked down again, and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to make this promise, but he owed Isabella for all those years of missing hints and signs, "I...I promise."

* * *

Phineas-2 stared at the monitor, looking for any signs of activity that could help him figure out what was going on. He knew these zombies weren't like the Normbots. For one thing, they don't have a passive-aggressive personality, and they don't exact enforce laws. All they know is to multiply...like a virus on a video game. If this was the uprising that Doof and Charlene were planning, this was one heck of a plan. Not only did it turn all of Alt. Danville against them, but it also forced the Resistance into hiding. They couldn't fight these creatures, not until they knew how to stop them. Dr. Baljeet had gone for a little bathroom break (good thing there was one at headquarters since they practically had to live down there for now. It was then Phineas-2 could see the path that led them to the mine carts. It'd be so easy to ride those around to Doof's headquarters and investigate the situation further, but he knew Candace-2 would never allow him to go alone. She may not even let them go at all at the moment. As he stared at the monitors, he noticed one thing in particular. The cameras were all focused on Danville...none focused on Doof's place. Just for good measure, he decided to check out Doof's place to make sure nothing screwy was going on. He tuned in, and he could see them: Doof, Charlene and that traitor, Vanessa. They were in Doof's office, discussing something. The cameras were all muted, but he unmuted it.

"_Dad, seriously, what is the big deal about this kid anyway? He didn't seem like no threat to me," Vanessa-2 rolled her eyes. _

"_The best part is that this kid doesn't even remember me or anything about that day. I could easily even turn him against his own pet if I play my cards right. Trust me, when I'm done with this kid, he'll be begging me to kill him. Heck, he may even just join us to feel a purpose and fill a void," Doof-2 smirked. _

"_What exactly are you planning, Hunny?" Charlene-2 asked. _

"_While he's working on inventions, his precious friend will be vulnerable to much experimentation. He won't even know what hit him until it's too late. I could even alter her memories of him. But first we'll see how well he behaves first. There is of course the whole boyborg alternative too."_

"_Why is it such an advantage he doesn't remember that day though?" _

"_I'll tell you why...because he doesn't know his pet is a secret agent...and he doesn't know what I'm capable of. Also...we can alter those forgotten memories and replace them with ugly ones that will turn him against everyone he loves...and into one of us." _

Phineas-2 couldn't bear to hear anymore. He muted it, and he closed his eyes, covering his ears. To think they could plan such things for a child...but who? Who could they be talking about? It was someone who could build things...he gasped.

"CANDACE! Doof has the first dimension me!" he screamed, running in, interrupting a meeting between some of the Resistance members.

"What?" Candace-2 demanded, "You're sure about this?"

"I saw it on the video screens. Doof was talking about altering someone's memories, and about his pet being a secret agent and building things. It HAS to be the first dimension Phineas!"

"Did you see him?"

"No, but that's not the worst part. They plan on experimenting with him and creating bad memories of the day Doof fell so he'll be more like them!"

"What memories could they possibly alter?"

"Well...I didn't want to say anything before, but the day they were here, Ferb and I listened in on their conversation with their Perry. It was heartbreaking to hear my voice...disown Perry…"

Candace-2's eyes widened as she realized just how bad the good memories could turn into bad ones using that one true memory. If first dimension Phineas really was here and didn't have his memories of that day, he was in great danger if he was truly under their custody.

"For his sake, Phineas, I hope you're wrong…"


	13. Chapter 12

The door opened, and Phineas looked up at Alt Doof. In his hands were a chain and what looked like a ray gun of sorts. Phineas couldn't even blink before he was hit by the ray gun.

"Hey!" Isabella yelled, "What was that for?!"

"Oh, be quiet," Alt. Doof snapped as Phineas shook his head- -seemingly fine. "He's just been rubberized by a device I recreated so that those zombies don't touch him and contaminate him. We wouldn't want our little guest of honor to be one of them, now would we?"

Phineas furrowed his eyebrow suspiciously at him, but then he shrugged. With a gesture from Alt. Doof to come, he walked to him. He didn't trust this guy one bit, so to test out his claim, he had to bounce wall to wall real quick. He gave a small chuckle at the bounce noise it made. He stopped smiling the second his eyes met the glaring, dark, soul-less eye of Alt. Doof. He clearly wasn't amused.

"Wait, can't I come too? I can help him. I've helped him with his big ideas before," Isabella pleaded, "I won't be any trouble. I promise."

The man simply ignored her, and he pushed Phineas onward. He didn't care about their feelings for each other. Deep down, he knew they had a thing for each other, and he knew he could use that to his advantage if and when he tampers with Phineas' memories. Right now, though, he just wanted Phineas to work on inventions.

"Now, if I hear a peep out of your mouth involving anything other than your work, you'll be sorry. Ya got that, Flynn?" Alt. Doof threatened, and Phineas nodded, "Good. Now before you get to work, is there anything you want to ask me?"

Phineas bit his lip a bit, feeling nervous asking this, "Wh-What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Oh that..." Alt. Doof trailed off, and he thought hard about what he was going to say: "Well, it's in the past. It doesn't change anything about right now, so it's not really important to discuss."

Phineas sighed, accepting the fact he wasn't going to get an answer. He couldn't help but be a little intimidated by the tyrant. Remembering the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of his dimension, he wasn't such a bad guy. Sure he almost caused a zombie apocalypse, but he didn't mean to hurt anybody. He certainly didn't mean for everyone to start turning into zombie versions of himself. Phineas chuckled in his mind remembering he wanted to install a self-destruct button into the vortex sprayer. It scared him to see the same guy in this dimension as such a horrible person as to threaten and hurt people. His family was even worse, it seemed. The doors opened, and he could see assorted parts for machines everywhere. He could see a blueprint for a Normbot as well as a cloning machine to mass produce all these terrible inventions. It crossed Phineas mind now that he had no idea what they were going to do with him when he finished working. Would they let him and Isabella go? Would they continue to keep them prisoner, or would they just get rid of him? The thought haunted his thoughts, and he was so deep in thought that he'd completely zoned out. He could see a hand suddenly snap its fingers in front of him. Snapping out of his thought, he saw Alt. Vanessa was right in front of him.

"Look, I don't know what you were thinking about, and I really don't care. Just get to work before my parents get mad at you," she said with an apathetic tone.

Phineas nodded, and he got to work. Once he was 'engaged' in his work, however, Alt. Doof walked away. Phineas caught this with the corner of his eye, and he turned to see him walking out the door.

"H-hey! Where's he going?!" he stammered, suddenly getting up to rush to the door, but Alt. Vanessa quickly pushed him down, "Where is he going?"

"None of your business, kid, now keep working. We plan to work you until all is finished or you're so exhausted and overworked that you can barely lift a muscle. Got that?"

"Now, now, Vanessa, don't be so harsh on the child," Alt. Charlene sneered, "After all, he is only a boy."

Alt Vanessa rolled her eyes as Phineas shuddered, and he got back to work. Whatever it was these wackjobs were planning, he knew wasn't going to be good for him or for anybody else.

* * *

Isabella waited in her cell for Phineas to return. When she heard footsteps coming toward her cell, she was a little confused. It wasn't Phineas for sure. His footsteps were smaller, therefore quieter. Her face froze when Alt. Doof walked into sight, and he entered her cell. Instinctively she cowered back in fear, but it was in vain since Alt Doof just grabbed her wrist without a word.

"Hey! Wh-where are you taking me?!" she panicked, trying to pull free of his grasp, but he was persistent.

"Not one word out of you," was all he had to say before pulling her into a room and strapping her in.

Isabella struggled but to no avail. Alt. Doof said nothing as he approached a machine which Isabella could now see was pointed at her. Next to the machine, there was a video screen and a control panel. She could tell this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Wait...WHAT?!" Jeremy exclaimed, "You've known about this HOW long?"

"Since apparently Isabella's birthday, as Ginger told me," Stacy answered, "He and his nemesis had crashed into my living room and interrupted my Grievance movie."

"Whoa, the Grievance? That's a really scary movie," Jeremy commented.

"Yeah, I had a whole marathon of it last week," Stacy boasted, "and I set up the surround sound system all by myself. Heck, I even hooked up the regenerator when the power went out."

Jeremy admitted he was impressed. He however had a hard time wrapping all this in his head. Perry being a secret agent, the pharmazombie apocalypse, Phineas and Isabella's disappearance and even the realization that Phineas had enemies at all. It was hard to comprehend. Stacy supported him as he seemed to be falling over. She sat him down, and he placed his hand against his forehead.

"I'm having trouble processing this," Jeremy said.

"Well, I'll admit it took me quite awhile to process it and keep my cool so I don't spill the beans to Candace, but then I went to my happy place. I felt better instantly after that," Stacy replied.

"How can I go to a happy place when Phineas could be in danger?!" Jeremy panicked, "I thought maybe his phone died or something. I didn't know he had enemies out to get him! He could be in real danger that he might not even know!"

Perry had to admit he was with Jeremy on this one. Phineas wasn't safe; that was for sure. The question was what kind of danger was he in. Did Doofenshmirtz take him? Doofenshmirtz wouldn't hurt Phineas, would he? He DID meet Phineas that day as well as Isabella and all the others, but Doof never mentioned any desire to take Phineas. Unfortunately for Perry, that was the first place he would look. Maybe he could get a lead on Phineas' whereabouts. He tugged on Stacy's skirt, and he showed a picture of Doofenshmirtz.

"Your nemesis? What about him?" Stacy asked.

"Doctor Doofenshmirtz? Hey, I gave him a guitar lesson before. He lives in that building that looks vaguely like Ferb's head. Maybe it was an Easter Island head. Eh, anyway, he's your nemesis?"

"Yeah, he's crazy, but he's Perry's nemesis," Stacy replied, "Anyway, Perry, what's up?"

Perry then took out a picture of Doofenshmirtz's building, and Stacy caught on, "Oh, I see. You want us to go there?"

Perry nodded, and the trio left Stacy's house. Perry went into pet mode as he led the way to D.E.I.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ferb has conducted his own research on Phineas' whereabouts. He needed some sort of lead. Where could he be? What could possibly have happened to his little bro? Suddenly, like a trapped animal fighting out of a cage, he felt his head pound ever so slightly. A sudden image flashed in the Brit's mind. Ferb almost didn't believe it. It was just a flash, but it caught him by surprise.

He saw Perry as a secret agent and Phineas was mad. Also there was a darker version of Dr. D. Since it was only a flash, he didn't get much more. The strange flash seemed to go as fast as it came, and Ferb collapsed in surprise. He tried to make it happen again, but it was gone now. Whatever it was, Ferb reasoned, it was strange and perhaps important in finding Phineas.

* * *

**So, not much to say except I am SUPER excited about AYA. I'm bummed that Disney Channel isn't getting it any time soon. Anyway, watching YouTube videos of English sneak peeks, I have been inspired to write a new story. This new story will be written but not published until after I personally (whether I see it on YouTube or buy it on iTunes or both) have seen the whole episode in English. I have a summary of the story on my bio, and I will not reveal any more until I post the story. I have the cover art drawn too. Anyway, so I might not be updating much if at all until I post "Let the Chips Fall". I wanna spend my 'writing' time working on that story lol. Anyway...so...yeah. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, I know this is short, but I didn't want to add anymore to this. I admit I have a lot of good plot points picked out, but I'm not very good at fillers. I'm trying to get better at them, but if someone could maybe give some tips on fillers, that'd be great. I want this story to be one of my greatest to be honest. **

* * *

Phineas was tossed into his cell by Vanessa. He was so exhausted, he couldn't move a muscle. He had to pull himself across the floor to his bed. Isabella sat in the cell with her back turned against him. Phineas had finally pulled himself on the bed, and he laid there. He was tired and hungry and thirsty. Isabella didn't even turn to look at him. Finally after catching a breath and a little rest, Phineas was back to his energetic, able to move self.

"Wow, they sure know how to overwork me," Phineas sighed, but Isabella still didn't say a word, "Um, Isabella?"

Silence

"Isabella?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Isabella didn't make eye contact with him, but he could see tears on her face, dropping down her cheeks. Phineas reached through, and he wiped it. Isabella looked at him finally, not enough to see her right eye though. She smacked Phineas' hand away.

"Ow! Hey," Phineas responded, "What was that for?!"

"For leaving me alone with that psycho! You know what he tried to do?!"

"No, what?"

"He tried to manipulate my memories! He hooked me up to this machine, and he tried to alter my memories so that I would hate you."

"What?! Wh-why would he do that, and how come it didn't work?"

"Beats me. All I know is he was furious when it didn't work, and…" Isabella bit her lip, "He gave me this."

Isabella slowly turned, and Phineas could see Isabella had a black eye as well as a red slap mark across her cheek. Phineas' blood boiled red hot as he got up, and stormed to the edge of the cell.

"Hey!" he shouted, "We had a deal! You promised no harm would come to her!"

"Phineas, it's useless, they won't listen," Isabella said despondently, "As long as you're working, then they don't care."

That gave Phineas an idea.

* * *

Ferb sat in his room with the lights out minus candles. It was like he was trying to meditate, but instead, he was trying to trigger that sight again. Whether it was his imagination or his memories, he didn't know. All he knew is that he wanted to trigger it again. It may have crucial clues to where Phineas may be. Ferb closed his eyes, and he calmed his mind. He cleared it of all things, and there it was. The vision flashed again, but this time it played out in a small clip. Phineas and Ferb were about to be hit by a cyborg that looked an awful lot like Perry, but suddenly Perry stood on his hind legs. He glared at the cyborg, and he punched him away from the boys. Ferb got a final glance at everyone in the room before the vision faded again. He recognized Phineas of course and Perry. He also recognized that pharmacist from the night of the apocalypse. What, they'd met before? Ferb needed more answers, and it looked like that easter island building would be his next stop.

* * *

"I don't get it, Charlene. The machine was a total failure!" Doof-2 shouted, "I couldn't even make the girl be mad at him!"

"You do know the kid's going to kill you for hurting her," Vanessa-2 replied smugly.

"Oh please, he won't lay a hand on me as long as the life of his friend is on the line," Doof-2 retorted.

He paced around, trying to think of what to do. He knows Phineas will be furious that he hurt Isabella now. The kid had no reason to keep his side of the bargain therefore he possibly had the upperhand...or did he?

"We just need to keep calm and give the boy what he wants for now. I will keep working on the machine, and when the time comes, we'll experiment on their memories. Until then, we give the boy no reason to not work," Doof-2 said calmly.

"What if he refuses to work?" Charlene-2 asked.

"Simple, we just give him what he wants."

"What?"

"Children are easy to persuade, Charlene. They are willing to do almost anything as long as they get what they want."

"What if he _wants _to leave?"

Heinz-2 just laughed, "Please, you underestimate me, Charlene. We simply lie to him, and we tell him we'll let him and his little girlfriend go. However, we'll be lying, and we'll keep them. I might even get rid of the little girl just to make him suffer."

"Oh goodness, Heinz, you scared me," Charlene-2 said, "I thought you were turning good."

"Oh please, only one thing can turn me good again, and it's destroyed. Now the only 'good' I do is I'm good at being evil."

* * *

The family cackled evilly, and Phineas woke to hear it ever so slightly. He glared up toward them, and he looked at Isabella. Each of them had one hand in the other, and she'd moved her hair in front of her black eye so that Phineas didn't have to look at it. After giving a small glare toward the ceiling- -indicating he's glaring at his captors- -, he laid down, and he went back to sleep. His hand and Isabella's hand didn't separate the whole night.

* * *

**Alright, so that's that. So I saw that new DCOM 'Bad Hair Day', and I loved it! I was expecting a certain twist in it, but I guess it didn't happen. Oh well, anyway I would appreciate dearly if people would read and review my latest stories, "Let the Chips Fall" and "Fear of Fire". Don't forget to review this story too lol. Anyway, see ya :) **


	15. Chapter 14

"_You fight a pharmacist? Why would you even do that?!" _

"_You don't have to sneak away anymore. You can just go." _

"_Um, Phineas, he's not your Perry. He came with us." _

_Those words floated around and echoed in his head. They were his voice, but he didn't remember saying them. _

"_Phineas...hey, Phineas!"_

_Phineas opened his eyes to see he was in front of his id. It looked exactly like him. He wondered why Candace's looked like such a monster, but then he shook it out since his id was trying to get his attention. _

"_Are you my id?" he asked. _

"_Yes, yes I am. Now, look, I've been trying to tell you something for a week."_

"_I know, about Isabella and our crush right?" _

"_Yes and another thing. You've been to this dimension before, and you've dealt with that guy before. I can take you to show you." _

"_Wait, what? How do you know?" _

_Phineas' id just sighed, "Just follow me." _

_The id lead Phineas through his forest of memory, and they went far into it until suddenly the trees were thicker, and it was darker. Phineas was a little intimidated by this._

"_This is the darker part of the forest of memory. It's where some of the most forbidden memories are stored. You technically aren't even supposed to know this part of your memory exists. This is where forcibly forgotten memories are stored too," the id said as he stopped at a certain memory, "You're not even supposed to know this memory, but you need it, and it can help you survive this."_

_The memory entrance was in a cave, a deep, dark cave. The id gestured Phineas to step in, and Phineas obeyed. When he stepped in, everything about the day they went to the second dimension flowed through the boy's head. Every word, every action. The whole day was suddenly remembered, but soon as that had finished, he felt a strong wind forcing him out of it. The small boy was suddenly pushed into a tree, hitting his head. _

"_Ow," he said. _

"_Sorry about that. I guess your head doesn't want you to see what's forbidden. You really don't like breaking rules, do you?" _

"_Well, no, they're there for a reason. So wait, Perry's a secret agent?" _

"_Oh good, you remember everything about that day. That's what I was going for. Now you'll be able to plan an escape for you and Isabella." _

"_How do I get out of here?"_

"_Like this," his id said, and he stomped on Phineas' foot to wake him. _

"_OW!" he screamed, and he woke with a jump._

* * *

"Ow!" he bolted upward, waking Isabella.

"Phineas? You okay?"

"I'm fine...I remember everything now."

* * *

Ferb had run into Stacy, Jeremy and Perry on his way to Doofenshmirtz's building, so he'd just tagged along since they were going to the same destination. Before anything could be said about why his seemingly mindless platypus was walking on his hind legs, wearing a fedora, Perry had handed him a pamphlet. As they walked, he read it to himself. After reading it, he nodded in understanding that this meant he would have to forget yet again once they found Phineas.

"So, you're not at all freaked out about Perry being a secret agent?" Stacy asked.

"Nah, Ferb's the cool, collected kid. He doesn't freak out much," Jeremy answered.

As they approached, they could hear the jingle.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated _

"Perry, the Platypus, what are you doing here with these kids? The green haired one, I remember from that night with the repulse-inator, and the blonde kid looks vaguely familiar, and hey weren't you the girl watching 'The Grievance' when we crashed into your living room?" Heinz asked.

"Yes, and this is Jeremy. He said you had a guitar lesson from him, and Ferb is the green haired kid. We have some questions for you," Stacy answered.

"Alright, well if you were wondering, I wasn't really doing anything evil today. Hey, isn't the redheaded kid with the triangle face usually with the green hair?"

"That's kind of what we wanted to ask you about. He went missing this afternoon. Do you know anything that might have led to his disappearance?"

Heinz shook his head, "I haven't seen that kid since over a week ago. He's a nice kid, though."

"Do you have any idea where he may be? Apparently he has enemies I didn't even know about," Jeremy said: "some guy with a weird last name, a different dimension version of you-"

Ferb's eyes widened, and he looked at Jeremy. Jeremy looked down at the Brit, and he furrowed his eyebrow, "What's up, Ferb?"

Ferb was silent for a moment before turning to Doofenshmirtz," Are you able to build a machine that can bring back forgotten memories?"

* * *

Phineas and Isabella walked behind the Pandaborg as it led the way through the halls. Oddly enough the pharmazombies weren't accompanying him. Phineas was both relieved and unnerved by this. Isabella kept close to him, and he kept an arm around her. No sense in hiding the way they felt since they probably already knew anyway. The doors opened, and they could see Vanessa-2 leaning against the wall apathetically. Charlene-2 was sitting on the desk, and Heinz-2 was just getting out of his chair.

"Ah, you're here, good. Have a seat, won't you?" Heinz-2 gestured as two chairs appeared.

"We're fine standing," Phineas replied.

"Very well," Heinz-2 said, "So, I suppose you better get working-"

"No," Phineas said with a glare, "You broke your end of the bargain, and now I refuse to keep my end. You promised no harm would come to me or Isabella, and that includes trying to manipulate our memories to turn against each other."

"Alright, kid, what are your requirements to work?"

"None. I'm not building anything else for you. I don't trust you, and I never should have."

"Oh really?"

Phineas nodded with a glare as Isabella just had her arms around him in fear, "Now I want you to cure that black eye of hers or else."

"Or. Else. What?"

"I built those death traps, so I can easily work them in my favor instead of yours," Phineas threatened.

Heinz-2 then gave a sadistic grin, "I'm liking this kid more. Ya know what, just because you threatened me- -which was very evil and that makes me proud- -, I'm gonna do it. Vanessa, get that cream."

Vanessa-2 approached, and there was some medicine put on Isabella's black eye. Within a couple minutes, it seemed to be healed.

"That's some medicine," Phineas complimented apathetically.

"Thank you, I invented it to heal some of the wounds on my cyborgs so that they could be in fighting condition right away. Now, about our deal…" Heinz-2 began.

"Deal's off, I'm not building any more inventions for you, nor am I staying in this death trap anymore," Phineas replied, "Isabella and I are leaving now, and for the record, I remember everything."

"Everything? What do you mean by everything?" Heinz-2 glared darkly at Phineas and he and Isabella backed away.

Phineas could feel a sense of de ja vu since he remembered backing away from him when he was holding the baseball launcher. The difference this time was that he was glaring, and he wasn't as scared for some odd reason. Glancing at Isabella, he had his answer. He knew he had to keep her safe.

"I mean everything: the day we came to this dimension, Perry's secret, the other usses, everything about that day," Phineas said, and glancing at Isabella once more he blushed, "including the very last thing up to the last second before we were hit by the amnesia-inator. The only thing I can't put my finger on is why you're evil again. Dr. D gave you that toy train, and you were supposed to be good now."

"You can thank me for that, Dear," Charlene-2 boasted, standing up giving a malicious grin to Phineas, "I destroyed the toy train, turning my husband evil again."

"Well that was kind of redundant. What if he turned on you?"

"You're one to talk about redundant, kid. Had you just fixed my machine, we might have been friends like you and my counterpart."

Phineas shook his head, "I may be friends with a bully who may or may not be starting to reform, but I'd never be friends with someone trying to destroy everything I hold dear. You said it yourself that you wanted me to make the machine work so you could invade and conquer my world and enslave my loved ones. Seriously, dude? You don't tell somebody it would lead to their own self destruction. You're really bad at the manipulation game."

"Ugh!" Vanessa-2 shouted, "Shut that kid up! He's driving me nuts."

"Well," Heinz-2 said, glancing at Phineas still glaring and Isabella hiding behind him, "He refuses to cooperate, and he broke his side of our agreement. Pandaborg, take him into the lab, and maybe we'll let him have his girl...as a girlborg."

Isabella cowered behind Phineas and they both backed away in fear. Phineas had his hand held in hers. Luckily, he remembered everything about that day, so he would be able to find a way out...hopefully.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey all, so I have recently posted a new story in the Gravity Falls fandom. Summer won't come soon enough now (that's when the new episodes return). 'Not What He Seems' was amazing! I won't give any spoilers. I have recently been in a Gravity Falls mood. Soon as Dolls and Memories is finished (or Fear of Fire since that's almost done...even though that's technically just an 'update whenever feel like it' story since it was originally a collection of one-two-shots. Anyway, soon as one of those is finished, I'm gonna post a PnF/Gravity Falls crossover and try to get into the Gravity Falls swing of writing since I admit I'm already having a bit of writer's block on my first Gravity Falls story (The Gravity Falls Movie).**

* * *

Phineas quickly looked around the room. He saw the window that he, Ferb and Perry used last time to escaped. No go since they don't have a parachute or anything to slow their fall. He looked toward the elevator. That'd be pointless since they could just push the button and bring them back up. That entrance from the roof? No, still too dangerous of a fall. Then he saw it, another doorway which led to a hallway, a hallway which he and Isabella could follow. He made sure he was holding Isabella's hand tightly.

"Isabella, when I tell you to…" he paused, grabbing her hand even tighter and glaring toward the Alt. Doofenshmirtz family, "RUN!"

With that, he ran to the door as fast as he could, not letting go of Isabella's hand. Isabella also ran, able to keep pace with him. Phineas knew there was no room for error now. He couldn't trip, slow down or even look back.

He could hear Heinz-2 shout, "Don't let him get away!"

The pharmazombies gave chase, and Phineas knew he had to hurry. Slow as the pharmazombies were, they were determined to reach their target. He'd figured that out on the night of the apocalypse. He quickly guided Isabella through the building, careful not to trip down the stairs since he knew where he needed to go. Being careful on the stairs wasn't doing much good since it slowed them down. He eyes the rails, and he knew it would be a bit risky sliding down them, but it's faster than the stairs. Eventually, they made it to a room that was familiar to him.

"_I don't remember this place being so dark." _

"_That's because it's a trap," Dr. D's voice echoed, and the lights brightened a little to show they were surrounded by normbots, "cuz you know, if it were light, you'd have seen us and...ran away." _

"_I think they get that," Doof-2 said apathetically. _

That's right! There's a minecart around here! If they could just get to the minecart tunnel, they could get to the Resistance! The room was bigger than he remembered, but he could see the blast door with the melted hole from Platyborg. With a determined look in his eyes, he darted faster- -not even considering catching a breath, but just as he made his way to the exact spot he was standing when they made their escape, he felt something metal wrap around his ankle. He suddenly fell over onto his stomach as the anklet- -attached to a thick wire- -kept him in place.

"Wha- -Oof!" he cried out as he was knocked off his feet.

The force pulled him back, and his hand was pulled out of Isabella's. Isabella turned to see that he was being pulled back by a long wire. The wire extended all the way to Pandaborg.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried out running to his aide.

She tried to pull him, but it just pulled his leg and hurt him. The wire wouldn't break. He eyed the door...he knew there was no escape for him, but that didn't mean Isabella was SOL. He felt the wire coil back around, and his shirt was lifted, causing his belly to rub against the floor. Ouch. He looked at Isabella in the eyes.

"Isabella…you have to go without me," he said in a panicked tone.

"What?! No! I can't just abandon you!" Isabella protested.

"It's okay. It's me they want. You have to go now before they catch you too. Please...I just want your safety," Phineas pleaded.

Isabella bit her lip as her shoes skidded across the floor, pulling her toward Pandaborg as well as Phineas. She looked into Phineas' eyes, and she nodded, "Okay…"

"Okay, if you go past that door, you'll be able to get to a minecart tunnel. There should be a minecart train there. If not, just follow the tunnel. The Resistance will know you're there, and they'll seal the door shut for you so they can't get you anymore. Be careful, okay?"

"Y-you too," Isabella said, fighting back tears, and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, both fighting tears before she slowly let go of Phineas' hands, and she ran off.

Without looking back, she headed into the mine tunnel. Sure enough the train was there. The monotone voices of the pharmazombies could be heard in the distance, so she knew she didn't have much time. She jumped in the cart, and started the motor. Not having much of a head start, it took a bit for it to get going, but she watched as she went further from the coming swarm of pharmacists. Pandaborg must've taken Phineas back upstairs to the Alternate Doofenshmirtz family. Isabella sighed, knowing she escaped, but Phineas was probably in a heap of trouble for the stunt he just pulled.

She was sadly right.

Pandaborg dragged Phineas painfully back to the Alt. Doofenshmirtzes, and he tossed Phineas into a cage waiting for him.

"Bad move, Phineas," Heinz-2 said with a dark glare, "That was a very. Bad. Move."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short. I get it. I've heard people call my chapters short, but that's just the way I write it. I'm horrible with fillers. **

**Anyway, leave a review (anyone says 'good but short' or anything about it being short, I will SCREAM) and tune in for the next chapter. This was a scene I was anticipating writing since the beginning (this scene is actually what got me to write it). **


	17. Chapter 16

"BEHOLD THE MEMORY RETRIEVE-INATOR!" Heinz announced to the kids, but they just stared at the man like he was crazy, "Sorry, forcive habit."

"Why do you do that?" Stacy asked.

"Just what I do," Heinz replied, "anyway, so if we all stand in this spot, I'll set the timer so we can all remember anything that has been forgotten from our memories."

After setting the timer, he stood next to everyone, and they were all blasted by a beam from the machine. Everyone's pupils dilated back as their memories were restored. When their eyes turned back to normal, they seemed a little unstable, so they leaned on the nearest structures until their heads stopped spinning. It was quiet with no words spoken for awhile until Ferb stood up. Everything was so much clearer now as he played that memory in his head. He knew this was right. Jeremy and Stacy glanced at each other and then down at Ferb. He closed his eyes trying to piece everything together.

"Uh, what's he doin?" Heinz said much in the fashion Isabella would have.

"I…" Stacy paused, realizing she had no idea to be honest, "have no idea."

"I don't know either," Jeremy added, "I mean Phineas was always the one that knew Ferb more than anyone."

Suddenly, Perry's watched beeped, "Agent P! Agent P! We have something you need to see. Get down to your lair immediately!"

"Have you found Phineas?" Jeremy asked.

"Agent P, why are there more people around you in Agent mode?" Monogram questioned.

"Sir, it's a long story, but we all remember the incident with the second dimension. Anyway, you have something?" Stacy inquired.

"Yes, due to Phineas' disappearance, we're going to ignore the fact that you kids remember that day for now. Get to OWCA headquarters. Agent P will lead the way."

"Me too?" Heinz asked.

Monogram groaned, "Fine, whatever, just get here now!"

Ferb didn't like hearing the urgency in Monogram's tone. He only hoped his hunch was wrong...

* * *

The train came to a stop, and waiting for her was none other than Isabella-2. Isabella-1 got out of the cart as she led her to main spot of the base. Candace-2 looked down at her, and she gave a small 'what's up' nod of the head. The rest of the Resistance was doing their job as Candace-2 took her to the infirmary in case she was injured at all. That black eye was completely gone, but there were some scratches and bruises she'd managed to hide from Phineas. Isabella-2 looked at her alt self, and she was surprised to see so much...pink.

"Well, I see what your Candace meant when she said 'suddenly' fashionable," she said to her alt self, but Isabella-1 was too depressed to answer.

She left Phineas there all by himself! They could have come up with something to break that wire or SOMETHING! Now Phineas was going to suffer who knows what without her! Isabella-1 realized her eyes were getting slightly droopy since she'd run so long and not had a decent since they were brought into that awful situation. Phineas-2 approached seeing Isabella-2 sitting next to a sleeping Isabella-1.

"She's pretty upset," Isabella-2 said, her tone gentle, "having had to leave him."

"I'd feel the same if it were you," Phineas-2 replied, and he blushed.

Luckily, she seemed to be oblivious to this goof up. He sighed in relief, and his glance fell into Isabella-1 as she stirred a little bit. He decided to look at the security footage of D.E.I to see what was happening now, but with what he saw on the tapes, he was mortified.

"CANDACE!" he screamed interrupting another meeting, "We have to save other dimension me! They're going to-"

"Phineas, we're in the middle of a meeting," Candace-2 said sternly, "Now, we have first dimension Isabella. I plan to ask her questions when she wakes up. For now, we let her sleep. In the meantime, we still need to lay low. There is a possibility the other dimension guys might know a way to stop those zombies as Dr. Baljeet called them. We're not going to be able to get in there undetected, not in a large group. We need to plan something out-"

"We can't just let other dimension Phineas suffer, Candace!" Phineas-2 interrupted, "He never gave up on us when he came to this dimension! I am NOT letting you abandon him again, Candace! If you're not going to do something then…"

Phineas-2 and Candace-2 were both speechless before Phineas-2 gave a determined glare, "Then I will!"

"Phineas, don't you dare try to break into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! You'll get caught."

"I'm not helpless, Candace. Stop treating me like it."

With that, he was off. He grabbed his weapons and everything he'd need to save Phineas, and he knew he didn't have much time to save him. Luckily, he'd paid attention to Candace when she guided the train and opened and closed the security doors.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Phineas sat in his cage as Heinz-2 paced like a predator, glaring at his prey. Phineas' eyes couldn't help but follow the eye of his predator. He knew he was in for it now. At least Isabella was safe though, so they couldn't threaten her.

"That was a very bad move, kid. I was actually starting to think I wouldn't have to do horrible things to you, but you're in big trouble now. The problem is that I still need you to finish all the inventions. Although, I have a feeling you're not going to do it on your own free will," Heinz-2 said, "Looks like I have no choice but to go with my plan B. I bet you know what that is."

A large smirk grew across his as well as the rest of the alternate Doofenshmirtz family. Phineas felt a chill run down his spine as his cage opened up, and Heinz-2 harshly yanked him out of the cage. He grunted, trying to struggle out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip. Vanessa-2 might have been the one pulling Phineas to his fate had her fingers not been broken from trying to destroy Phineas' phone. Phineas knew if he ever got out of this, he'd have to build a new cell phone.

"If I didn't still need you, I'd probably let those zombies turn you into one of them. Or I would just destroy you. However, we both know I still need you," Heinz-2 said gruffly, "so I'll just have to turn you into my slave, and you won't have a choice but to obey me."

Phineas said nothing as he tossed him onto an autopsy table. Restraints quickly wrapped around his wrists and ankles, exposing his body for what was about to happen. Looking at the tools around the room, he instantly knew…

"_All that's gonna happen from you guys coming up here is I'm going to have a brand new platyborg...and maybe even a boyborg." _

Boyborg...that word echoed in his head.

"You know what the ironic thing is, kid?" Charlene-2 taunted, circling the autopsy table, "The other you and Ferb tricked me into thinking I had a Ferb-borg. In retrospect, a Phin-borg will be much more useful. You'll be talkative, and you're so adorable that nobody will want to hurt you. That doesn't mean you won't hurt them. Here's the difference between then and now besides the victim...This time, it's no _trick." _

Phineas struggled desperately trying to escape as Heinz-2 started the machine to start working on Phineas. He was petrified with fear as he watched all the tools start to advance down on him. After getting his head together, he made a last feeble attempt to struggle from his restraints. He finally closed his eyes tight...accepting his fate.

"PHINEAS, LOOK OUT!"


	18. Chapter 17

Carl led Stacy, Jeremy, Ferb, Perry and Heinz through OWCA headquarters to Major Monogram.

"Ah, Agent P, you're here. Good. You need to see this," Monogram said as he looked to the screen.

On screen was nothing but the street, Maple Drive at that. However, once Monogram pressed play, Isabella could be seen. Then they could hear the few pharmazombies and Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz as he announced the completion of phase two of his plan. Ferb's eyes widened. So this was how Isabella disappeared. What about Phineas? Monogram nodded, and he directed everyone's attention to the screen again. Now there was a different camera in a different location. Phineas could be seen walking into the alleyway with the note in hand. They saw as he froze, hearing 'Lots of me' behind him, and there he was: Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz, dressed in the same clothes as they remembered him when he tried taking over their Tri-State Area. They watched as Phineas was terrified of the pharmazombies and taken prisoner. They watched as he was dragged through the portal, and it shut.

"So Phineas was kidnapped by a guy from another dimension?" Jeremy uttered out.

"Yes," replied Monogram, "He was kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz of the second dimension."

"So, what do we do then? Can't we rescue him?" Stacy asked.

"Not exactly. We don't know what sort of security that fortress has. We believe Isabella Garcia Shapiro is with them, but we're not sure. We would have to get in contact with Phineas in some way."

"He's not answering his cell phone," Ferb replied quietly.

"Then that must mean they've taken it away from him. We have a feeling the best way to get Phineas and Isabella safely back home is to contact the Candace Flynn and others of that dimension since they lead a Resistance and all. However, we're not positive how the portals work. Different people ended up in different places with the portal. We think that because this dimension is parallel to ours that-"

Ferb interrupted, rolling his eyes, "Obviously we'd end up wherever that location is in the second dimension."

Jeremy then remembered Ferb was already on solving this before Monogram had stuck his nose into it. They probably wasted time by coming here instead of finding a way to rescue Phineas and Isabella sooner. This guy really was a moron, wasn't he?

* * *

Phineas avoided the incoming lasers and such as the Alternate Doofenshmirtz family panicked and ran for cover. The voice sounded like none other than their prisoner, but it wasn't. Phineas opened his eyes to see his counterpart climbing through a vent and jumping in. He had his lasers at the ready, ready to shoot the pharmazombies. Phineas was still restrained, so he could only watch as Phineas-2 whooped some ass (not killing anyone thankfully) until finally it was quiet.

"Wait, it's our dimension Phineas!" Vanessa-2 yelled.

Phineas-2 wasted no time lasering Phineas' restraints off.

"Love your timing," Phineas said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, you can thank me later. We gotta go now before-" Phineas-2 panicked as he was interrupted.

"Don't let those two boys get away!" Heinz-2 bellowed.

Phineas-2 sighed, "Before that. Now come on!"

Phineas-2 grabbed Phineas' hand, and they ran as fast as they could, dodging pharmazombies (barely missing their touch) and lasers as they fired at them. Pandaborg was hot on their trail, but Heinz-2 called him back. He had a backup plan in mind.

* * *

It wasn't much of a distance, but it felt like miles of running before Phineas and Phineas-2 made it to the mine cart. Phineas needed a moment to catch his breath, but there was no time for that. Phineas-2 had been trained in combat mostly in fist fighting and kicking. If he used those techniques then he'd be mutated instantly. Instead, he used his laser to shoot at them to keep them back, but soon that was out of juice (escaping an evil dictator's fortress could drain a laser pretty damn fast). Phineas-2 stood by the back cart, and he looked at Phineas.

"Start the motor! I'll give us a headstart!" he ordered, and without a word, Phineas obeyed.

Phineas-2 was able to get the train moving BARELY missing the clawing hand of a pharmazombie as he ran. Phineas quickly climbed to the back cart (careful not to fall off), and he helped his alternate self into the carts. Phineas-2 gave him a grateful, determined expression as more zombies tried to chase the cart. Luckily, Phineas-2 had something old fashioned too: a slingshot. Of course, knowing any form of Phineas, it was upgraded. The ammo was electric, so it stunned enemies (or would have deactivated normbots). Cyborgs would just be stunned, and he wasn't quite sure how long. Phineas watched as his counterpart launched attacks and hit all the zombies, stunning them and finally they turned back. Either they'd had enough of this crap...or they'd been summoned back. Phineas had no idea. He could then see Pandaborg having caught up to him. He was gaining on the train and Phineas. Phineas-2 merely just launched another electrical attack from his slingshot, and Pandaborg was sent down. However, it managed to launch something of it's own at Phineas.

"Ow," Phineas uttered as he felt his arm, and he took the dart out.

Phineas didn't know that the dart didn't need to stay in him too long before its mission was complete. He tossed the dart off the side of the tunnel, and he just watched his counterpart looking bad-ass. Pandaborg was already back on its feet, reaching for Phineas, but Phineas-2 sent more attacks before it finally turned back.

"Yeah!" both Phineases celebrated and high fived each other.

"That was awesome!" Phineas exclaimed excited, but he felt his vision going blurry.

"Thanks, I'm glad I came when I d-" Phineas-2 began, but he could see Phineas wobbling, "Phineas, are you okay?"

Phineas said nothing as he continued to wobble, and his world went dark, his counterpart screaming his name...


	19. Chapter 18

Ferb had a blueprint ready with the parts of the Other Dimension-inator spread out. He knew this was going to take even longer since Phineas wasn't there to help him. Monogram had decided that it was bad enough Stacy and Jeremy were involved. They didn't need anyone else to get involved. Heck, they were wiping their memories anyway. Stacy had giggled in her head since she knew about it long before this day, and Monogram didn't know that. Perry knew he wasn't going to be much help in building the device. Heinz had offered to help, but due to his habit of installing the self destruction button, Ferb had decided it was best he just work on this alone.

Jeremy and Stacy were trying to decide where the Resistance base would be in the Second Dimension. Most likely, they'd put it in a secret, not easily found area. Jeremy remembered that Perry's lair was pretty big, so perhaps there? That seemed like the most logical explanation. Everyone could only hope Phineas and Isabella were alright.

* * *

Phineas-2 carried his alternate self into the Resistance base, and he took him to the infirmary. Isabella could see them, and she rushed off her bed to him.

"Phineas! Oh no, wh-what happened to him?" Isabella asked, feeling guilty she left him.

"He's fine. Well, he was until Pandaborg shot something into his arm," Phineas-2 replied, "I'm going to have Doctor Baljeet see what's wrong."

As if on cue, Dr. Baljeet walked in with some threatening looking tools. Isabella froze up as she saw the tools that were going to be used on Phineas. Dr. Baljeet looked at the girl curiously, and after looking at the tools, he chuckled.

"Oh, do not worry, Isabella of the other dimension," he chuckled, "I will not be using these tools on him. I do not know why I brought those in here."

He tossed them aside, and he approached Phineas with some less threatening looking tools. Isabella was glad Phineas was asleep since he wasn't one for needles. Dr. Baljeet gently inserted the needle into his arm, and he took a blood sample. Without another word, he left the room to examine the blood to see if that had anything to do with it. After he left, Phineas woke up. Being on the bed he was on, he was a little freaked out since it wasn't the autopsy table and it wasn't the bed in his prison cell. It was comfier than that but not as comfy as his bed at home. Seeing Isabella, however, he relaxed.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he said groggily, "Where are we?"

"We're fine. We're at the Resistance Headquarters," Isabella replied, "This dimension you saved your butt."

"My head feels funny," Phineas said weakly, "and my body is really exhausted."

"Baljeet of this dimension is examining a blood sample he took when you were out. I'm just glad you're safe," Isabella replied.

Phineas smiled and allowed Isabella to hug him. As soon as he could muster the strength, he hugged her back.

* * *

"Well, NOW, you've done it, Heinz!" Charlene-2 ranted, "He got away! Now what do you suppose we do?!"

Heinz-2 was surprisingly very calm as his wife yelled at him. He rolled his one eye, not really fazed by the tone or the scold. He didn't even seem mad that Phineas got away. He tuned out Charlene-2's voice until she calmed down. Unfortunately, she never did calm down. The more he ignored her, the angrier she got. Sigh, story of his life. He looked over at Vanessa-2 who- -like her father- -just could care less right now. Heinz-2 waited for Charlene-2 to finally run out of breath. She breathed heavily as Heinz-2 just sat there with a calm, annoyed expression.

"You done?" he murmured.

"How are you so calm about this, Heinz?" she asked, "I mean you're the one that risked everything and wasted so much time and resources to get your hands on that kid, and now he's escaped!"

Heinz-2 smirked, "I _let_ him escape."

"What?! What do you mean you let him escape?!" Charlene-2 bellowed.

"Seriously, Dad! Why would you do that?!" Vanessa-2 yelled, and Heinz-2 just rolled his eye again.

"Will you two just shut up for five seconds?!" Heinz-2 snapped, "Geez, anyway, yes. I let him escape because of one thing."

"And what's that," Charlene-2 taunted furiously.

"He was with the Phineas of this dimension."

"Meaning?"

Heinz-2 sighed, "Do I have to spell it out for you, Charlene?! Our dimension Phineas is a part of the Resistance, right? Right, so ergo, what's the place our dimension Phineas took the other dimension Phineas?"

"Resistance Headquarters," Vanessa-2 said apathetically, "So? How does that help us?"

"I had Peter the Pandaborg launch something at our little inventor," Heinz-2 smirked as he directed his family to the monitor.

On it there was a map of Alt. Danville's underground. He knew it was underground, he just didn't know where it was. They could now see a little red dot that seemed to move a little bit, but then it stopped. Charlene-2 and Vanessa-2 looked over at Heinz-2 with skeptic expressions. Heinz-2 smacked his palm to his forehead in frustration, and he took out a little dart much like the one that was launched at Phineas.

"This dart has a tranquilizer and something else in it," he explained.

"So, you're saying that little dot on the screen…" Charlene-2 started to realize.

Heinz-2 nodded, a malicious grin spreading across his face, "Is where we'll find our prize."


	20. Chapter 19

**Just posting this cuz I felt like updating lol. I am so excited guys. I start work tomorrow :)**

* * *

"So that's it, huh?" Jeremy said as Ferb put the last piece on, "That's how we're going to this other dimension?"

"It might have been easier if we built it in Perry's lair, you know, since that's where we're-" Stacy stated, but her jaw dropped as Ferb pressed a button and the machine was shrunk to a size small enough to fit in his pocket, "Oh, I see."

"You kids need to be careful now. Take Agent P with you," Monogram ordered, "Good luck."

Perry rolled his eyes as he leaded everyone out of OWCA headquarters. Jeremy and Stacy could both sense some turmoil in Perry and Ferb's silence. Who could blame them? Phineas was missing, and possibly didn't even know why this guy took him in the first place. Perry knew that this Doofenshmirtz was unlike his counterpart. He didn't mess around or show any mercy. If he was angry, he'd let it be known for sure. Perry knew Phineas was stubborn too as well as oblivious with social cues. Phineas was far too trusting to be in the hands of that guy. The mere thought- -Alt. Doofenshmirtz taking advantage of and then betraying poor Phineas- -made Perry shudder. Of course the stupid major had to make Phineas forget about this guy!

"_Sorry, Phineas, it isn't safe," _Perry mocked in his head, "_Yeah, he's SO much safer without his memories. Damn you, Major Monogram. Now because of your stupid rule, my owner is in great danger. Ugh! Then again, Phineas isn't helpless. I know that for a fact. He's tough when he's on a mission. He's right. We would have made a great team. Ugh, if something happens to Phineas, I'll never forgive myself." _

Ferb just looked at the remote he built just like last time. He didn't know what to think right now. He hadn't told anyone- -even Phineas- -that he'd noticed something was off with Phineas lately. He should have just TALKED to his brother. He should have been the one to talk for once instead of waiting for Phineas to come to him. Maybe at least he would have been there to help Phineas or something.

Jeremy, too, was facing internal turmoil. This was all his fault. He had ONE order for the day, and that was don't let Phineas out of his sight. He let Phineas run out instead of stopping him. He now realized that Phineas was nabbed shortly after he let him go. Had he just kept Phineas, then maybe things would have been different. Phineas had opened up to him about something he told nobody else. Now because he couldn't follow one simple order, the kid was probably in great danger. It then dawned on him that Phineas was exhausted. That might affect him too. Should he tell the others? It might motivate them to hurry even further...or it might freak them out even more. Plus, he promised Phineas he wouldn't tell anyone.

He wasn't breaking another promise.

* * *

Phineas' tranquilizer was finally worn off, so he just sat with Isabella. He was glad to be away from the other dimension Doofenshmirtz. Something seemed really different about him this time. Same with his alternate self. He wondered what exactly had happened since that day. He'd briefly seen his counterpart wearing some more tougher clothes than those dumb dooferalls. He hadn't given much thought about the matter since he was wrapping his head around two things. One was that he'd basically just saved the world- -and Perry saving his life- -pretty much, and the second was that a toy train is what saved him from being crushed by a giant robot fist. Now that he was seemingly safe, he gave more thought. I mean he saved him from becoming a boyborg. Phineas owed him his life for rescuing him. Isabella had given him a stern talking to about the whole 'leave me and save yourself' thing he did with her. Now they were both just glad to be together away from those lunatics.

"So, did they find any injuries on you?" Phineas asked Isabella as she leaned against him.

"Not really," Isabella replied, "Just the black eye and a couple scratches."

"Good," Phineas smiled, "Cuz if you had any serious injuries, I'd have to hurt those maniacs. I think you've seen me when I'm angry."

Isabella giggled, "Yeah, people don't like you when you're angry."

"Phin smash," Phineas teased playfully, "Anyway, I'm glad you're safe now."

"Back at ya."

Phineas-2 entered the room calmly, and he smiled as his eyes met his counterpart's.

"Good, you're awake. You really scared me when you passed out," Phineas-2 said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. I owe you big time," Phineas replied.

"Eh, you taught me all about summer and helped free our dimension from that dictator. Consider us even," Phineas-2 retorted with a wink, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"WE HAVE AN ISSUE!" the shrill shriek of Dr. Baljeet rang around the base, and everyone rushed up to the monitor.

"What's wrong, Dr. Baljeet?" Phineas-2 investigated with a hint of panic.

"It seems we have a catastrophic predicament-"

"Speak English!" Isabella-2 screamed with sassiness.

"I have done some research and tests to see what was going on with the other dimension Phineas. I was able to find he was tranquilized, but upon further examination of his x-rays, I was able to find that a small item was injected into his body. I will need to remove the item in order to confirm my suspicions. I only hope that I am wrong," Dr. Baljeet explained, and he approached Phineas, "I will need you tranquilize you once more so that I may remove the item."

Phineas gulped, "What do you think it is?"

"From my examination, I have come up with the theory that you have been penetrated by a tracking device."

Phineas' eyes widened, "A-and the only way to be sure is to put me to sleep and take it out?"

"I am afraid so. Hopefully we can remove it safely and destroy it before the Doofenshmirtz family tracks you down here," Dr. Baljeet replied, and he turned toward Phineas-2 now, "You have doomed us by disobeying Candace's orders!"

"I-I'm sorry! He would have been-" Phineas-2 stammered.

"It doesn't matter what they were going to do to him!" Adyson-2 scolded, "At least HE would have been the only one in trouble."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to Candace-2 who was calm now but in the most bad-ass way. Both Phineases seemed depressed now. Phineas felt bad that he was the cause of all this. Phineas-2 felt bad that indeed he did doom everyone. Candace-2 didn't take too kindly to anyone making her brother feel bad.

"Phineas of the other dimension, if you will please wait in the infirmary with your dimension Isabella. My Phineas…" she paused seeing Phineas-2 cringe at hearing his name, "go with them. You did nothing wrong, okay?"

"But Sir-" Katie-2 protested, but instantly ceased having received a death glare from her leader.

Nobody messes with her little brother...Nobody.

Both Phineases nodded guiltily as they and Isabella went to the infirmary. Needless to say the language Candace-2 had with her unit for the way the treated the Phineases wasn't very kid friendly and didn't need to be heard.


	21. Chapter 20

"Do not be such a baby about it," Dr. Baljeet rolled his eyes as Phineas stared at his bandage.

After Candace-2 gave a stern talking to the Resistance, Dr. Baljeet had quickly and carefully done the procedure to remove the tracker. Unfortunately, the sedative they gave Phineas wore off way too fast, and he felt some of the pain. By some of the pain, of course this means a lot of pain- -enough to make Phineas have to bite his lip to prevent himself from cursing out. Isabella quickly grabbed his hand, and he immediately squeezed it. Isabella squeaked in pain. Dang that kid had a grip.

"Oop, sorry, Isabella," Phineas apologized as he started to get used to the pain.

Gretchen-2 came up with a syringe with a needle. Upon seeing the needle, Phineas' eyes widened, and he gulped. Phineas was never one for doctors. It was why he always tried to remain as healthy and unharmed as possible. He even knew some of his inventions were dangerous, so he took extra precautions to make sure he'd remain unharmed. He remembered when he and Ferb woke up with that awful fever, and he'd panicked thinking his mom was going to take him to the doctor.

* * *

"_Oh, Phineas, sweety, you don't look so good," Linda had said, and she placed her hand against his forehead, "You feel warm. I'll go get the thermometer. You boys just stay in bed." _

_Linda returned with the thermometer, and she gave Phineas a look of concern. She knew Phineas didn't like doctors. He hasn't since he was very little. Phineas gave a small adorable little sneeze, and Linda was able to cover his pointy (ADORABLE) nose with a tissue. He gave a sniffle as his eyes met his mother's eyes. _

"_Phineas, I'm afraid you have a fever. I think we might have to go see the doctor-" _

"_No, no, please no doctor, Mom. I...can't we give it a day before that? Ferb and I can just stay in bed all day. Please?" Phineas pleaded. _

"_Well, I suppose so. There's no sense in taking you to the doctor if it turns out to be nothing. However, if you're still feeling sick tomorrow, we're going to the doctor's, alright?" _

_Phineas gulped, "Okay."_

* * *

He was relieved when his fever was gone later that day. Gretchen-2 could see the fear in his eyes, and she withdrew the syringe from sight.

"This is just some morphine so that you don't feel the pain anymore. I promise you're just going to feel a little pinch as I inject it. After that, you'll feel nothing. Can you trust me?" Gretchen-2 consoled, and Phineas- -with a couple seconds of hesitation- -nodded, "Okay, just relax, and you'll be fine."

"You don't even have to look at it, Phineas," Isabella comforted, and she gently put her hand on his cheek and directed his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "Just look at me. Don't worry."

Phineas blinked, and- -as promised- -he felt a small pinch as Gretchen-2 pressed the needle into his skin, and he already started to feel less pain from his arm. He looked at his arm once more, and he felt better. He gave a grateful smile to Gretchen-2.

"Thank you," he said, and Gretchen-2 nodded.

Dr. Baljeet frowned as he examined the small device he was holding with a tweezer. It was just as he feared. The device was blinking a bright red, which was why they didn't see it in Phineas' body- -blending with the blood- -, and he started to fear that it was too late to destroy it. Then again, if they're only following the signal, then all they have to do is destroy it and the signal is lost. He squeezed the tweezers even tighter, and the device broke instantly. He could only hope that the Doofenshmirtzes weren't already on their trail.

"I apologize for my carelessness with the sedative earlier. I realize you are a really energetic human, and the amount I gave you was not nearly enough. Look at the bright side, though, at least you didn't wake up as I took it out," Dr. Baljeet said.

Phineas' eyes rolled back at the thought, and he fainted.

"He is quite squeamish, is he not?" Dr. Baljeet asked with a roll of the eyes- -turning to Isabella.

"Not usually. Then again I never really see him when it comes to the doctor," Isabella answered.

* * *

Not much longer, and Phineas woke up. He could then see Candace-2 standing over him. Now that the tracker was destroyed, she needed to ask him everything about what he knew now.

"Soldier, I'm glad you're alright now, but I'm going to get right to the point. These zombies are all over our dimension now, and we have no idea how to stop them," she informed.

"Okay, so assuming this dimension Doofenshmirtz copied my dimension's design and everything, then the contagion that's changing everyone is electrostatically charged. Water neutralizes electricity, so it should neutralize the static and cure everyone. What we did last time was go to the new water tower. However it doesn't look like the power and water lines are down this time, so it'll be a lot easier to cure everyone. Also, it would be advisable to wear rubber since rubber insulates against static. I think the rubberization ray that Doofenshmirtz hit me with has a longer effect than the ray we used on that day."

"Um, soldier, I'm six years older than you, leader of a group, and I didn't understand half of what you said," Candace-2 replied.

"Perhaps you need me to dumb it down a little bit," Dr. Baljeet implied, "What other dimension Phineas is saying is that we need to get every zombie wet to cure them. It is also advisable to wear rubber. Does that make more sense?"

"Why would we wear rubber?"

"Because static doesn't affect rubber."

Phineas could swear he felt a split second rumble, but he then ignored it.

"But Doofenshmirtz could easily just hit them with the device again," Phineas-2 reasoned, "I think some of us will have to sneak in and destroy the device and apprehend him while more of us spread out to cure everyone."

Another small rumble- -this one a little bigger- -caused Phineas to give the ceiling a glance.

"As dangerous as it sounds, I think you're right, Phineas," Candace-2 answered, seemingly not noticing the rumbles, "Our stronger members should infiltrate Doofenshmirtz's headquarters to apprehend his family and destroy the machine…" Candace-2 trailed off, and Phineas could hear her slowly sounding more distant.

Phineas felt the ground shake slightly, and he could hear the pounding get louder. He looked up at the ceiling, and sand was starting to fall. Nobody else seemed to see or notice this. His ears finally tuned back in as Candace-2 was saying:

"We'll need to hide the first dimension Phineas and Isabella, so that the Doofenshmirtz family doesn't get his hands on them again. We know that Phineas is his primary target, and we don't need him to fall into his clutches again. I say we have a couple members hide them somewhere safe now that the tracker is out."

Suddenly the rumbles got bigger and faster, and Phineas could see the cracks in the ceiling. He knew…

"It's too late."


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, what's up? Me? Not much. My birthday is coming up. Also, I saw the new Cinderella, and I cannot get 'Lavender's Blue' out of my head. It's so calming and catchy. Anyway, I am not sure if I'll be updating again before my birthday (May 27th). **

* * *

_Suddenly the rumbles got bigger and faster, and Phineas could see the cracks in the ceiling. He knew…_

"It's too late."

"What?" Candace-2 looked down at him.

"It's too late! There's no time to hide," Phineas exclaimed, and he pointed to the ceiling, "Look!"

Candace-2 gasped as the cracks grew. She knew she had seconds before the ceiling would break completely. While she was afraid for her unit and herself, she knew her mission needed to be to protect first dimension Phineas and Isabella. She looked at Phineas-2, standing next to Isabella-2.

"You two, quickly find a safe place to hide with these two. We'll hold them off as long as we can," she ordered, "No questions or objections. That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 saluted, and without a word, they led Phineas and Isabella to the minecarts.

"Wait, what are we doing? Going back to D.E.I would be a mistake," Phineas reasoned.

"We're not going to D.E.I. The tunnels can lead to more than just D.E.I, Phineas. We're going to the water plant. We may be trying to hide you, but we might as well be productive too. If we had the same hair, I'd consider us just switching clothes, but-"

"Wait, I can solve that," Phineas interrupted taking out his 'Hull for your skull', "Ferb and I built these. I'm not sure why we decided to have them look exactly like our heads, but it works out."

"What would switching clothes accomplish though?" Isabella-2 asked, now that the carts were going a little faster, "I mean Doofenshmirtz wants us all, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he's after those two specifically right now. But now we really don't have time to switch clothes anyway. We just have to be fast and productive as well as elusive," Phineas-2 said.

The foursome nodded, and Phineas and Isabella just leaned against each other. If it was all the same to everyone, Phineas really didn't want to go back there with what they were about to do to him. He knew that he and Isabella needed to stay low, quiet and not draw any attention to themselves.

Phineas-2 turned to the young lovers, and his tone was serious, "I'm pretty sure you both want to help, but the best way for you to help us is to stay low. Let me and Isabella take care of the being productive. If we're discovered, we'll just have to find a good place to hide you. Resistance HQ is out, but maybe OWCA headquarters would be advisable."

"Too obvious. They'd expect you to hide us in a place with high security."

"Hm, you're right. We need to hide you in a place they'd never expect."

Phineas then got an idea. It was crazy and might not work. Heck, it might make things worse if it doesn't go according to plan. Without warning, he hit the track switch, so they changed direction. Phineas-2, Isabella-2 and Isabella stared at him with their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"What are you doing?!" Phineas-2 panicked.

"I've got an idea. Just trust me on this," Phineas replied.

Everyone gave brief glances to each other (except Phineas who was glancing at their destination ahead with a determined glare), unsure what Phineas was planning.

* * *

Candace-2 went for some rubber as quick as she could. Even though she wasn't positive it would help, she trusted first dimension Phineas' advice. Part of her hoped it wasn't the zombies because she didn't want to hurt fellow citizens of Danville. She was both relieved and terrified that it wasn't zombies that burst through, but normbots. She swore all the normbots were destroyed. That meant either he built more or he forced someone else to build them for him. If her hunch was right, she finally figured out why Doofenshmirtz wanted first dimension Phineas.

"Well, well, well," Heinz-2 gave a toothy grin as he and the family descended into the invaded lair, "So _this _was where all of you were hiding all those years. Quite spacious and smart to stay underground. It's too bad your little agent was foolish to bring me right to it. You know, your brother."

"My brother was not foolish! You sneakily injected a tracking device into first dimension Phineas! How was he supposed to know?!" Candace-2 yelled.

Charlene-2 chuckled as she approached Candace-2 who was being held by a normbot. Other normbots had gone to apprehend the rest of the Resistance as well as their primary targets- -Phineas and Isabella. Charlene-2 walked circles around her in a taunting matter.

"But that was the point, dear. Now your whole unit is going to blame your brother for their downfall because he rescued a walking target, and there's nothing you can do about it," she taunted, "Speaking of the little brat, where is he?"

"Yes, we're dying to know," Vanessa-2 gave a malicious grin as she leaned against the mainframe computer.

"Forget it, I'm not telling you where they are," Candace-2 snapped.

"No matter, we'll find them. Now, what to do with you?" Heinz-2 pondered, "Perhaps I'll turn you against everyone in your unit. Of course soon they'll join you."

"What are you talking about?" Candace-2 tilted her head to the side, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

Her look of confusion instantly became a look of terror as she could hear the familiar voice of Doofenshmirtz as they moved to the side revealing a bunch of Doof zombies closing in on her. She struggled all she could, but it was pointless.

"NO!" she screamed out as they rubbed their hands all over her, and she mutated.

* * *

**Uh oh...**


	23. Chapter 22

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

As the minecarts pulled into its destination, all too familiar. Isabella cowered against the seat, not really wanting to go back in there.

"Phineas, th-there's probably hundreds of zombies in there! You don't think they would leave their place unguarded, did you?" Phineas-2 reasoned.

"That's just it. They don't have normbots or cyborgs besides that pandaborg as reinforcements. They probably took pandaborg with them, and the zombies can't touch me. My skin is still made of rubber," Phineas replied, "We had a mission to stop Doofenshmirtz, and this is our first stop. Curing the zombies is pointless if they can just start the virus again. We had to destroy the machine and its blueprints."

Phineas-2 sighed. He was right, "But what about the girls? Plus, what if Doofenshmirtz catches you again?"

Phineas smiled, "Actually...I'm counting on that. You guys find and destroy the machine. I'll go search for the blueprints, and there's something I have to grab. Once the machine is destroyed, take Isabella and get to the water plant. I'm the one Doofenshmirtz wants, and there's no need to-"

"No," Isabella interrupted.

"N-no?" Phineas questioned.

"No," Isabella confirmed, "I'm not going to abandon you again. Here's the new plan. You two will destroy the machine and we'll find the blueprints. Then we'll ALL go to the water plant and cure the zombies. After that, EVERYONE will apprehend the villains, throw them back in prison, and Phineas and I will go home like this never happened. Got it?"

The boys both looked at each other having been startled by Isabella's sudden attitude. Even Isabella-2 was surprised at this. Phineas sighed, and he nodded. If that was the best way this was going to go, then that's how it was going to be. Isabella gave a sassy, determined nod, and the group sprung to action.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened here?"

The portal opened, and Stacy, Jeremy, Perry, Heinz and Ferb all stepped through. Resistance HQ was abandoned. Nobody left, and a bunch of the equipment was in flames. The sight was awful to see. As they split up, Ferb recognized the minecart tunnel. Hm, interesting.

"Where is everyone?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, but it's strange that they've all disappeared. You don't think they've all been captured, do you?" Jeremy wondered.

Perry had decided to check the security footage, and Heinz followed him. They both widened their eyes as the camera caught sight of everything. Rewinding the footage a bit further, they could see Phineas glancing up at the ceiling every now and then. Phineas was definitely here. They watched as Phineas, Isabella and their counterparts took off. Observing further, Heinz turned to the others.

"Worse," he said concerned.

Everyone now drew their attention to the screen of everyone in the Resistance being turned into the pharmazombies. Ferb could only hope Phineas and Isabella weren't among the mix. No...if Doofenshmirtz-2 kidnapped Phineas and went through all that trouble, that meant he had something special in mind for him. That meant either they were captured off camera, or they were out and about avoiding danger as much as possible. Ferb of course hoped for the latter. It then dawned on him that without the Resistance, Phineas, Isabella, their counterparts and the ragtag group he was with was the last hope for this dimension. Wow, talk about de ja vu and pressure at the same time.

* * *

As Charlene-2 drove the car along, Heinz-2 was lost in thought. So he'd just missed the boy, and he'd be anywhere by now. Without the tracking device, he couldn't find him easily. Where could they have gone? The Resistance was no longer a problem. OWCA was probably infected days ago, but what about his target? With him on the loose, there was still a 45% chance he'd be defeated once more.

Vanessa-2 sat in the backseat not really caring about anything right now. She was slightly pissed that Phineas had gotten away, but she really could care less. Charlene-2 stared at the road, hiding her anger with Heinz-2 for losing Phineas. In retrospect, putting everything on the line and having it all revolve around that kid being in their possession was a stupid move. Even evil again, Heinz-2 just was off his game. Perhaps she'd need to take matters into her own hands when they find the kid again. This time, he wouldn't escape in one piece. That was for sure.

* * *

Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 were a little shocked to see even D.E.I was abandoned at this point. No zombies, no robots or anything. It was as if they were sparing all resources to make sure they find Phineas again. They searched all over the building, and when it came down to it, there was only one place it could be. Not trusting the elevator, they took the stairs. As they entered the penthouse, they crossed paths with Phineas at Heinz-2's desk.

"I thought we were splitting up," Phineas-2 commented.

"We are, but I had to pick something up," Phineas answered.

"Where's your dimension me?" Isabella-2 asked.

"She went to find the blueprints. I figure it's in an area where files and papers would be kept," Phineas replied, and he smiled as he pocketed the thing he was looking for, "I'm checking the desk while she checks the bedrooms. Oh, and I guess the Repulse-Inator is in that room."

Giving each other a glance, Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 shrugged, and they headed off again to destroy the cause of this. Phineas ran off to meet with Isabella. Isabella had been running to meet with him, blueprint in hand. However, soon as they turned a corner, they bumped right into each other.

"OW!" they cried out, and they gave small giggles since it didn't hurt that bad.

"Got the blueprint?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied, "got...whatever it was you needed?"

"Yup, and second dimension us are going to destroy the machine."

The kids rounded up, and gave high fives. Phineas then spaced out a little bit. He was kinda curious why the Doofnehsmirtzes haven't caught them yet. He also needed a plan so he'd get caught again.

"You guys go on ahead now and get to the water plant and cure the zombies. I have a little more business to take care of here," Phineas said, and Isabella grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, we're sticking together," she argued.

"Isabella, I don't want him to hurt you again!"

"And I don't want to abandon you again!"

Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 just stood there, wondering if this was how they were going to be at some point.

"Ugh! Fine, you guys go on ahead to the water plant. Isabella and I will stay here and take care of some business," Phineas ordered.

"We've been ordered to protect you, Phineas," Phineas-2 protested.

"I know. I'm TRYING to get captured again!" Phineas shouted, "Look, just trust me!"

With a sigh, the second dimension duo headed off. Phineas and Isabella then headed out to discuss Phineas' plan. After all, they had to be convincing.

"Here's what we're going to do..."


	24. Chapter 23

"So are we clear on the plan?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Yeah, but why not just try to escape now?" Isabella asked back.

"You'll see, just trust me, okay?"

Isabella nodded, and Phineas looked around.

"Okay, we need to make it look like we accidentally got caught."

"So that's why we came here, to make it look like you were sabotaging the machines he was making you build," Isabella realized.

"Yep, and I have a feeling I'm not done building, so we just need to hang in there."

They suddenly heard voices, and Phineas covered Isabella's mouth. They both ducked down as the Alternate Doofenshmirtz family entered the room. All three of them looked pretty pissed except Vanessa-2 who couldn't be more apathetic about her parents arguing.

"I can't believe you let him get away, Heinz! If we find him again, I'll make sure that little brat doesn't escape without giving us what we want," Charlene-2 nagged.

"Oh, will you shut up?!" Heinz-2 shouted in irritation, "I'll get him back, so just hold your horses!"

Charlene-2 scoffed in irritation. But she suddenly stopped, feeling they weren't alone anymore. In fact, it feels like they never were alone. Phineas gave a glance at Isabella to signal her to follow his lead. He then quickly ducked behind another structure, making it seem like he was trying to sneak and escape. Charlene-2 smirked as it seemed they hadn't noticed their entrance. Phineas looked at Isabella from his hiding place, and he made sure they weren't looking directly at him. They had to be convincing after all. Soon as he signaled her, they went for the escape. Phineas, having had to train himself to be faster with his little legs, seemed to run faster, and as they were about to the door, he suddenly felt himself get yanked up. Isabella screamed as her collar was grabbed and pulled back.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Heinz-2 sneered at his captives, "Now, I'm going to make this simple. You work on the machines with no backtalk or objections, and your little girlfriend stays safe, sound and unharmed. Got it?"

The single eye stared at Phineas who was actually quite terrified at the look he gave him. Phineas gave a small, timid nod in agreement. In his mind though, he couldn't help but smile.

"_Exactly as planned."_

* * *

Phineas worked on the inventions as ordered, and Isabella was held by Charlene-2 with a gag on her mouth. Isabella didn't dare struggle because for all she knew, Charlene-2 could turn rogue any minute. She hadn't gotten to know her personality yet...too intimidated by Heinz-2. Vanessa-2 was just staring at the scene. Phineas was just finishing the inventions. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. The air conditioning was off, and it was hot out. They had the fans all aimed at them to keep them cool. Here and there, Phineas would give a bit of a scowl with the shake of his head since they were doing this to him on purpose, but then he'd go right back to work. As he finished the last machine, he lied down on the ground, dehydrated, exhausted, and even hungry. Heinz-2 approached with Isabella in his grasp now. With his other hand, he handed Phineas a glass of water.

"Here, you need this," he said, and Phineas took the glass.

Normally, he'd be skeptical about refreshments given to him by his captors, but he was so thirsty, he didn't think twice before gulping down every drop in that glass. A small muffle from Isabella caught his attention. Suddenly she was blurry. The last he saw was Heinz-2 tossing her free, so she could remove her gag, and she went to support him as he collapsed.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short, but next chapter will be more exciting. Anyway I need to vent: **

**Ever since Teen Beach Movie, I've looked forward to a sequel, and I was so excited to see the movie. The movie was overall decent. Good songs, good plot, and I LOVED the rehash of Meant to Be toward the end...but that's just it. The ending...ruined it for me. I get that Lela wanted something more than the movie, and fine I understand that. Here's what ticked me off. The...oh shoot, some of you may not have seen it yet...uh...if you wanna talk with me about it, PM me. I don't wanna spoil the movie. **

**Anyway, yes, short chapter, but please leave me a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	25. Chapter 24

Phineas could feel Isabella's hands supporting him on her lap. His eyes opened slowly as he gained consciousness. It hadn't been until after he'd gulped every drop of that water that he'd been drugged in a way. His vision cleared, and he swore he could see a familiar setting behind Isabella. However, he was distracted by Isabella's sparkling eyes and her concerned expression.

"Isabella?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay. I thought he'd poisoned you to kill you or something," Isabella said in relief.

"No, I'm okay. He just drugged me so I'd faint. It could have been much worese," Phineas replied with a smile.

"Oh, it gets much worse, Phineas," Isabella said, and as Phineas tried to push himself up, he found his hand going through the air.

Isabella was holding him and herself. As he found a structure to grab onto, he sat up, and he could see he was in a huge cage. The bars were thick, but the spaces between them were large enough for them to fall through if they weren't careful. Carefully, Phineas found enough ground to where he wouldn't fall through.

"Surprise!" a voice said behind him on the video screen, "Look familiar?"

"The goozim cage," Phineas said, and he looked down to see the lava, "but your goozim is in another dimension. The only danger here is falling into the lava."

"Not your best plan," Isabella added.

Heinz-2, accompanied by Charlene-2 on the large TV screen, just rolled his eyes. He was REALLY starting to get on his nerves. Phineas could see the bridge extend toward them, and the door slowly opened.

"The goozim might be gone, but I have something you fear even more," he taunted, and Phineas and Isabella gasped as a horde of pharmazombies advanced toward them.

Phineas just about stumbled off the cage as he and Isabella backed away. They carefully got to the back of the cage, and they started climbing to the top. Never had they been more glad to be good at monkey bars as they monkey barred to center of the cage. Unfortunately, they'd forgotten that they can climb as well, so they started backing up toward the back of the cage again. Phineas did his best not to show the terror in his eyes. He had to be brave for Isabella who couldn't help but show her fear right now. Suddenly, they both slipped through the bars, and they hit the bottom of the cage. Luckily the zombies had all climbed toward them, so they were on the top. Unfortunately, however, they fell through the space on the bottom too. Phineas quickly grabbed Isabella's hand, and with his free hand, he grabbed the bar. With both hands, Isabella had hold of Phineas' wrist as he had his hand around one of hers. It took Phineas all his will not to look down- -as well as all his strength to hold onto Isabella and the cage at the same time- -, and he shook as his strength was starting to fail him. Even though he's stronger than he looks, he's still tiny. (no offense, Phin, you're adorable!) Dangling under the cage with the only path leading to lava had almost distracted him from the voices of the zombies. He gasped as he could see them coming even closer to them now. He was now shaking as his eyes fell onto his pocket. His eyes widened as he remembered. This wasn't part of the plan, but it'll work.

"Isabella," he called, "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, but you might wanna make it quick and meaningful since this looks like the last chance you'll get to ask it," Isabella replied.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I trust you! I've always trusted you," Isabella replied, but then she faltered a bit, "Well there was that day with the Beak, but other than that. I trust you."

Phineas bit his lip, feeling as the zombies made the cage rumble. Phineas could feel his hand slipping, and he clenched his teeth in determination.

"How much do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me to do something that looks really stupid, but you trust me enough to know what I'm doing?"

"Um...what?"

Phineas groaned, "Do you trust me to let go of the rail?"

"WHAT?! Phineas, that's crazy!"

"I know, but you need to trust me. Do. You. Trust. Me?!"

Isabella was about to shake her head from fear, but she looked into his eyes. They were sincere and desperate at the same time. She could then see as one of the zombies got closer to Phineas.

"Yes...I trust you."

Phineas nodded, and as the hand of one of the zombies reached down to touch him, he let go. Isabella screamed as they fell, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Phineas quickly reached into his pocket, and he pulled out his cell phone. Heinz-2 widened his eyes as he suddenly realized that Phineas planned their escape. Perhaps he didn't plan it exactly this way, but somehow he planned this.

Phineas gave a glare at the screen, and he placed the phone against his ear, "GO TO GARAGE!"

With that, Phineas and Isabella vanished from sight.


	26. Chapter 25

Heinz-2 avoided the death glare his wife was giving him. They escaped again. He could already tell Charlene-2 was pissed. Eventually, however, he couldn't fight the gravitational pull of his evil wife's rage. Once his eye met that of his wife's, he gave a nervous chuckle.

"So, uh...I can get him back," Heinz-2 said nervously, but Charlene-2 had had enough.

"That is it, Heinz, you've had too many chances to fix this, and you've blown it! This is the second time the kid escaped! This time, I'M going to find those brats and get rid of them once and for all," Charlene-2 said with a dark glare.

Even Vanessa-2 was a little intimidated by her mother's change in tone. Now that the alternate Doofenshmirtzes had what they wanted from the kid, you'd think they'd just let it go and leave him alone, right? Wrong! You see, since Phineas built the inventions, he alone knew how to stop them when the invasion came. That is why he must simply be destroyed or under his enemies' surveillance, but of course being who they are, Heinz-2 and Charlene-2 would have in none other way than to kill him or maybe turn him into their cyborg...you know, once they fix their little station.

"I think we should just let it be for now and just invade his dimension. I mean if he's going to try to stop us, we'll see him no doubt. Can't we just capture and do what we want with him then?" Vanessa-2 asked rolling her eyes.

Her parents just stared at their daughter, that she could think so evilly.

"I'm so proud of you," Heinz-2 said hugging his daughter.

"Yes, Vanessa, that would actually be perfect. We'll lure him back by taking over his dimension. Brilliant, sweetheart," Charlene-2 said, but she glared at Heinz-2, "but starting now, I'm taking over and calling the shots here."

Heinz-2 gulped, and he nodded as Charlene-2 took the remote for all the devices. She then proceeded to open the portal to the other dimension, activating all of Phineas' hard work. This time, nothing would stop her.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella appeared midair in the garage, and they fell onto some boxes filled with old tools. Luckily the boxes were sealed shut. Upon the collision, Phineas dropped the cell phone, but he still had his arms around Isabella. They both bounced off the boxes and onto the ground of the garage. Looking around, Phineas could tell this was his garage rather than the other dimension him's garage. Either way, he would have been fine. He helped Isabella up, and she clung to him.

"How many times am I going to be saving your butt?" Phineas teased, "I mean I saved you from that robot bug, I saved you from falling off of city hall, I pushed a pharmacist away from you and now I saved us both from them."

"You forgot the invasion from the second dimension and when Meap returned and you picked me up to get out of there," Isabella reasoned hesitantly but honestly, "and what about the times I saved you? I caught you when you fell off the haunted house, I went back in time and saved you from being stranded in another time, I snapped you out of Mitch's cute trance, and...I uh...technically I saved you when I saved Danville from the apocalypse."

Phineas gave her a teasing smile, "That's still less than I've saved you."

Isabella just rolled her eyes playfully, "It's not a competition, and what matters is that we're safe now. This was all part of your plan, wasn't it?"

"Yep, I grabbed my phone when nobody was looking, and I hid it in my pocket hoping they wouldn't check my pockets. I also grabbed this," Phineas said pulling out a remote just like the one Charlene-2 had..

"What's that?"

"It's part B of my plan," Phineas answered with a smile of determination.

* * *

Ferb paced back and forth in Resistance HQ. Nobody else was there, so they were probably safe there. Jeremy, Stacy, Heinz and Perry's heads all followed as he did so. They could tell he was lost in thought, but not out loud. If Phineas and Isabella got away, they would be somewhere around in this dimension. Knowing Phineas, he'd probably try to stop their evil plans meaning they'd probably either try to cure the contagion or whatever the other dimension Doofenshmirtz had planned. Ferb still couldn't quite put his finger on why he was after Phineas though. What had gone on during their one on one battle, he wondered? Obviously, Phineas hit that satellite and shut down all the normbots, but what else could have happened? All he knew right now was that he needed to find Phineas and fast. Everyone occasionally watched the monitors to see if they could find anything when Jeremy spoke up.

"Isn't that Phineas and Isabella right there?" he asked.

Ferb turned his attention to the screen to see Phineas-2 and Isabella-2 hurrying to the Danville water plant. Clearly this was part of Phineas' plan since he was the only one here that knew the weakness of the pharmazombies. Which unfortunately meant Phineas was probably trying to foil the other half of their plan which probably meant they were at D.E.I of this dimension. Ferb sighed.

"What's wrong, Ferb?" Stacy asked, "Isn't that them?"

"No," Ferb answered, "that's the Phineas and Isabella of this dimension. Our Phineas and Isabella are probably…"

Perry's eyes widened in horror, knowing what Ferb was implying.

"You mean, we have to go to my dimension me's building?" Heinz asked.

Ferb nodded.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Jeremy muttered.


	27. Chapter 26

Phineas opened the door into the house, and he and Isabella sat down. He had to admit he was thirsty for something that wasn't set to knock him out. He grabbed a couple glasses, and a bottle of cherry soda from the fridge. The two-some sat at the table, and they drank their soda. Phineas giggled as he realized it was dripping down Isabella's chin. He gently wiped it with his finger, and he licked his own lips to get the soda dripping from his own chin. Even at this adorable moment, his smile faded after a bit.

"So, now what do we do, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Well, the second dimension Doofenshmirtzes will probably invade Danville any second now. I may have this remote, but there are some limitations," Phineas said, "You see, when they weren't looking, I made a second remote that could counteract their remote. The only catch is that I have to be within a close enough range to override the transmissions their remote will be sending. So, we do have that issue. That means when they invade, I have no choice but to avoid capture as I move close enough to control the machines. I'm not really sure how close I have to be, but I have to be fast, and in the meantime, Danville is defenseless unless we get-"

"Phineas, calm down," Isabella said noticing Phineas' face turn a little blue from lack of breathing, "We'll figure something out."

Phineas sighed, "I know. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I mean it's not like we have defenses for an invasion. We don't have time to call Meap for help. Perry's organization can only do so much to help, and-WAIT! That's it! Perry's lair! Come on, Isabella!"

Phineas pulled Isabella to the living room where he remembered the portrait was. He removed it, and he jumped in with Isabella to follow.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Jeremy asked as he and his team rode the minecarts.

"Simple," Stacy reviewed, "Since Ferb and Perry are the quietest, they'll search for Phineas and Isabella while you, Dr. D and I create a diversion."

"I actually have a slightly easier suggestion," Heinz offered, "I managed to find some scrap metal, and I think I could whip up a device that could serve as a DNA tracker. Does anyone have maybe a piece of hair from the kid?"

Perry reached under his hat, and he pulled out a single hair of Phineas'. The reason he had it wasn't important; leave it at that.

"So...what do we do now that he's going to whip up this doohickey?" Stacy asked.

Ferb was not usually the talker, but these times called for desperate measures no matter how unusual. The Brit took a deep breath.

"Dr. D will build the device to track them down. Perry and I will be the ones to retrieve them since we're the quiet ones and can sneak around. You guys will stay down here so that we know we have everyone when we're ready to escape. Make sure nothing happens to the carts and stay hidden. To help with the security, I'm already working on hacking their systems so that they won't detect us. Hide if anyone comes, and avoid contact with enemies as much as possible. Any questions?"

Jeremy just shrugged to go with it. Nothing today made sense anymore.

As they came to a stop, Perry and Ferb were the first to enter. They were cautious to make sure they weren't walking into a room full of Normbots like last time. Seeing this wasn't the case, he and Ferb continued on. Heinz handed Ferb the device, and he placed Phineas' hair. It took a bit to get the device to pick up a signal, but once it did, there was nothing.

"Whot? That can't be right," Ferb thought out loud in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, and suddenly he could feel a presence that wasn't there before.

"This can't be. Something's wrong here," Ferb continued.

"Ferb, what is it?" Stacy asked, and she too could feel they weren't alone anymore, and their plan was compromised.

"There must be a mistake," Ferb uttered out.

"What is it, kid?" Heinz asked.

Ferb's eyes widened, "Oh no…"

"WHAT?!" Heinz, Stacy and Jeremy shouted.

"It says Phineas is nowhere within the building," Ferb whispered in fear, and he could feel someone towering over him.

"That's correct," the voice said, and his world went black.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! I'll be honest, this chapter felt longer as I wrote it. Ah well**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey, everyone, sorry I haven't been updating all that much. I've been busy with school and playing pokemon. Anyway, sorry for short chapter. They might be a little shorter for awhile as I'm no good at filler chapters. **

* * *

Phineas and Isabella landed into Perry's lair, and Phineas was already trying to access the monitor. He spotted the shaped keyhole, but he groaned.

"What's wrong, Phineas?" asked a concerned Isabella.

"Perry's locket," Phineas answered, "I need Perry's locket to access the computer, and I don't have it. I don't even know where Perry is!"

Isabella placed her hand on Phineas' shoulder, sensing he was stressed and needed comforting. Phineas sighed, feeling a little better that Isabella was with him and safe. He took a deep breath, and he smiled at Isabella's smiling, comforting face.

"Everything will be fine, Phineas. We can do this," she assured.

"You're right. We just need to figure out where Perry is, or we could figure out a way to contact his boss. Hmmm," Phineas thought out loud, "Oh! Maybe Candace knows where he is!"

"That's the spirit!" Isabella cheered on.

Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand, and they went up the tube to another exit from the lair.

* * *

Ferb opened eyes to see nothing but blackness. As his mind caught up with his body, he could feel his hands were cuffed behind a chair, and his body was tied to the chair with rope. Using his other senses, he could sense Heinz, Perry, Stacy and Jeremy were in the room too. It helped that Heinz was groaning and cussing a little bit. He could hear the others groaning as well.

"Geez, do you talk to your daughter with that mouth?" Stacy asked.

"Eh, she's about your age, so it's not a big deal," he replied.

Ferb then could feel another presence in the room, a presence that was familiar. It sent a chill down his spine; suddenly his blindfold was removed. He looked up to see Heinz-2. He admitted he was confused. He'd given up evil last he checked, but he supposed things must have changed.

"Well, this worked out. Just as little Phineas got away, you came along. Now, I'll definitely be able to get him back...uh...again-" Heinz-2 boasted, but he was interrupted by his wife.

"Last I checked, Heinz, I was taking over this operation," she snapped, and she turned to Ferb, "as for you, don't worry, dear. You'll be with your dear brother soon. I had a backup plan in case he had his own backup plans."

"What are you talking about?" Heinz-2 asked, "A-and wait! You had a backup plan without me?"

"If you'd been more focused on our guest and not trying to turn his little girlfriend against him, you'd know, now wouldn't you?" Charlene-2 snapped, "Anyway, I believe it's time to put _my _backup plan in action."

Charlene-2 walked over to a device hidden under a tarp. No doubt something she'd forced Phineas to build. The invention was flawless; screws were fine and everything. Looking at the device, it didn't look like much, but Charlene-2 gave a smile that it was capable of something no one had ever done before.

Ferb didn't like this one bit; something bad was coming.

* * *

"Candace," Phineas said, making the teen jump in surprise.

"Phineas, you scared me," Candace scowled.

"I'm sorry, but-" Phineas began but suddenly Candace's mind caught up to what was going on.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Candace yelled hugging Phineas, "I sent you over to Jeremy's to get you out of the house, and Jeremy tells me you left to go see Isabella. Next thing we know, you and Isabella are nowhere to be found?!"

Phineas struggled to get out of his sister's grasp. Finally succeeding, he breathed heavily, "Candace, I don't have time to explain right now. We'll explain everything later, but right now, we need to find Perry. It's an emergency."

"Why?"

"No time to explain right now. Do you know where he is?"

"No, Ferb went out looking for you, and I haven't seen Perry, Jeremy or Stacy since we found out you went missing," Candace replied.

Phineas' face paled; they couldn't be...could they?

He hadn't realized he'd fallen over until Isabella caught him, and he heard the girls scream out his name.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Candace asked.

Phineas didn't respond, and he looked up at Isabella. With a nod, she followed him out. He had to get to Major Monogram...now.


	29. Chapter 28

Phineas ran through the city to find OWCA headquarters. He couldn't access Perry's computer without the key, so he had to go to Major Monogram directly. As he led Isabella around, he found the building. Looking at the sign, he rolled his eyes. Only Monogram could be stupid enough to put the sign up like that. Ignoring that feeling of irritation, he and Isabella just ran in. No guards...seriously, what was wrong with that idiot? They rushed around the base until they ran into Carl.

"Carl!" Phineas yelled out.

"Wha- Phineas? What are you doing h-" Carl asked alarmed.

"No time to explain," Phineas interrupted in a panic, "I need to find Major Monogram! Ferb and the others might be in trouble, and our dimension might be next!"

As if it was fate itself, Monogram walked in, "Carl, I need you to check in with Agent P to see if they've found-..."

Phineas and Isabella waved nervously, and Phineas shook his head, "Sir, our dimension is in trouble, and I think Ferb and whoever else you sent after us is too."

"How did you escape, and how did you find this place?" Monogram asked, completely ignoring Phineas, "It's as we feared, Carl; he must remember the incident in the other dimension."

"Sir-" Phineas tried to cut in.

"We need to contact Agent P and get him to bring the others back. Is the Amnesia-inator ready for when they return."

"Sir-"

Monogram continued to ignore Phineas, and Isabella rolled her eyes. No wonder Phineas was so irritated with this guy.

"SIR!" Phineas yelled catching the major off guard.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

"Yes," Phineas replied more calmly, "Ferb and the others may have been captured if you sent them there. Also, we have a big problem. I'm not sure if she plans to use it, but-" Phineas was cut off once more as he could feel the ground shaking, "oh no…"

Phineas rushed outside, and Isabella, Carl and Monogram followed. All the animal agents were out on missions of course, so it was just them. As Phneas got outside, he gasped, looking at the sky. It was brief, but he could see the signs that indeed she activated it. The buildings seemed to be duplicating and even deforming a little bit. The ground was shaking because more ground was clashing with it. Phineas just stared in horror around him.

"Phineas!" Isabella called out, "Phineas, what's wrong?"

It was then she caught a glimpse of the strange illusion hologram-like occurrences. She seemed to hide behind Phineas and cling to him for protection.

"Phineas...what is that?"

"Great googly moogly!" Monogram exclaimed, "Carl, what is going on?!"

"I'm not sure, Sir," Carl replied, "Phineas?"

Phineas just stared, his mouth agape, at the scenery, and he looked down, "This is my fault. I-I didn't want to, but she made me!"

"Phineas, what are you talking about?"

Phineas sighed, "I'm responsible for what's happening."

"What IS happening?"

"...The two dimensions are merging together to make one dimension…"


	30. Chapter 29

Phineas stood looking at the ground, guilt written all over his face.

"Phineas? What do you mean you're responsible?"

Phineas sighed, "It was while we were captured."

* * *

_Phineas saw as Alt Doof left the room._

"_H-hey! Where's he going?!" he stammered, suddenly getting up to rush to the door, but Alt Vanessa quickly pushed him down, "Where is he going?"_

"_None of your business, kid, now keep working. We plan to work you until all is finished or you're so exhausted and overworked that you can barely lift a muscle. Got that?"_

"_Now, now, Vanessa, don't be so harsh on the child," Alt Charlene sneered, "After all, he is only a boy." _

_Alt Vanessa rolled her eyes as Phineas shuddered, and he got back to work. He gazed back at Alt Charlene once in awhile, but he just went back to work. After a minute or so however…_

"_Vanessa, why don't you go off and do repairs to Pandaborg," Alt Charlene ordered, "or go do something not in here. I need to talk to this one alone." _

"_Whatever," Alt Vanessa uttered, and she left the room. _

_Phineas looked up at the older woman, feeling a slight chill run down his spine. He'd never been alone with her before. It set him on edge. Alt Charlene could see the uneasiness he felt, and she approached the inventor. _

"_Let's get one thing straight here, you little brat, I am completely aware of what you're capable of. I'm not so thrilled you were able to defeat my husband. Getting more to the point, my husband doesn't see the true potential you possess. You can create more than just mere weapons. I daresay you could potentially create a device that could bring our dimensions together as one," she said._

_Phineas said nothing. He didn't know what to say to be honest. Something about her just made him uneasy, and he just blinked. _

"_I can't say I'm all too thrilled with my husband's deal with you. You're getting off way too easy for all you caused us that day. I can assure you if I had my way, you'd be begging on your knees for us to just kill you. Of course we'd grant your wish but only after you've suffered enough. Now, that aside, I want you to build something just for me." _

_Phineas furrowed his eyebrow a bit as Alt Charlene circled around him._

"_As I mentioned before, you probably have the capability to build such a device as to bring our two dimensions together," Alt Charlene continued, and she put a hand on Phineas' shoulder, "So now I demand you to do it." _

_Phineas' eyes widened, "What? But that's impos-" _

"_Was it not you that said the only thing impossible is impossibility?" Alt Charlene taunted. _

"_But...that kind of device! Do you know how much energy would be required? You could rip the very fabric of space as it were! Forget about the eight million giggawatts it requires to open a portal, we're talking-" _

"_I don't care what it takes. Just do it." _

"_No." _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_No, I refuse to build it. A device like that could destroy the space-time continueum." _

_Alt Charlene sighed, "I didn't want it to come to this, Phineas." _

_Phineas glared, but suddenly, Alt Charlene had the tip of a knife pointed right under his head where his neck would be. Phineas backed away right into the wall. _

"_You'll create me this device if you ever want to see your little friends again...alive," Alt Charlene threatened, "oh, and don't mention this to Heinz. I want it to be a surprise for him." _

_Phineas gulped, realizing he had no choice. He'd only hoped she wouldn't end up using it._

* * *

"Unfortunately...she did," Phineas sighed.

"So...why you were so exhausted that day…"

Phineas nodded, "It wasn't just because I was building the things Alt Doof was making me build...it was because I was building the device Alt Charlene wanted."

Isabella stared at Phineas who stared at the ground. He hadn't made any eye contact with anyone the whole time. Unfortunately for Phineas, the moment was just going to get worse.

"Attention Alternate Dimension Danville," Alt Charlene's voice called, "as well as the Danville we live in. You've probably noticed some strange ongoings. This is not an illusion. Your dimension and ours are merging together as we speak. This will make it much easier for me to rule both dimensions with an iron fist. Oh, and Phineas, darling, I feel so sad our meeting was cut short. I'd love for you to come back. We have a little present for you."

A screen on a blimp flew by, and Phineas could see Ferb, Stacy, Jeremy, Perry and Heinz all tied up by a bomb.

"Ferb!" Phineas cried out, "Perry! Stacy, Jeremy! Dr. D!"

"I imagine you're quite shocked to see them. Don't worry, your reunion with them is well anticipated. I also want to thank you for making all of this possible."

Phineas glared at the screen as Alt Charlene appeared and she gave a malicious grin almost as if she knew he was staring straight at him. Isabella hid behind Phineas, but it was short lived as the ground started to shake again.

"You have a plan B for this...right?"

Phineas just continued glaring at the screen, and he grunted in frustration. He ran into OWCA, and he grabbed a grappling hook and whatever he could.

"Phineas? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save Ferb, the others and our dimensions...this device they activated will take about an hour before it finishes its task. I have until then to stop it."

"You can't do this alone."

"I never said I was. I need you to come with and get everyone to safety while I distract those psychos," Phineas replied tossing her a grappling hook as well as the self destruct button for everything he created, "You're going to have to destroy the machines Isabella."

Isabella looked down at the device, "But what about you?"

Phineas glared determinedly toward the door, "I'm gonna stop them...once and for all."


End file.
